The Girl In The Blue Dress
by Hearts storytelling
Summary: I've seen this girl always when I walked down the street. She always sat near the pond in the front of her house. Sometimes she read and sometimes she sang. I never knew her but, I knew her name. Sapphire. She never talked or spoken to me. She was always hidden behind the big black fence in front of her house. But, where I was standing I liked her a lot. (A Story told by Ruby)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby speed walked down the street. Her heavy bookbag pulling her down made her walk even faster. She dodged many people walking up the street and down. She didn't have any money to buy anything so, she skipped her normal corner store shopping spree and turned down to where all the houses were. Many of them were small. Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green you name the house color and they probably had it. Though, there was always one Ruby passed by. It was Large, 6 Story house. It was a probably a 60 million dollar mansion without the furniture. It was dark blue kinda like a dark gray. In the front, there was a pond, 4 weeping willow trees, lot's of flowers, dark green grass and 3 expensive cars. There was a cherry blossom in the front with a little bench also. The house was over 12,000 years old. Ruby never seen the whole house though because besides the big land, the house had a tall black fence. Many people though peeked in. There was a huge gate only opened to one of the 3 cars that enter and then, it never opened. People said If you listen closely you could hear the owner daughter singing. Sometimes Ruby could but, she always thought it was in her head.

Ruby slowly gazed at the huge house and wonder what was in it. She stopped and tried to look through the gate before she heard someone loud voice coming from behind.

'' Hey Ruby!'' It was one of Ruby friends. Jasper in fact. She was mean and unfriendly to others, but close and nice to her friends. She was also with her girlfriend Lapis. Lapis had detention in Jasper decide to stay while Ruby had to get home. But, since she had after school she stayed for a little bit then, left.

'' Wow. I heard some weird things about this house. People say the only light in there is the girl who lives in there.'' Jasper said staring at the house.

'' I heard the family bought this house and still had millions left over maybe more,'' Lapis said. Jasper had her arm around her.

'' Family?'' Ruby said questioning.

'' Ya. The last time I heard, it was a girl and her father. Know one really knows them. I wouldn't really listen to the rumors, though. Half are fake.'' Lapis knew everything. She knew the rumors and the truth. That's probably why half the school came to her if they heard something and wonder if it true.

'' Let's get a move on. Pearl probably splitting her pants wondering where we are.'' Jasper said laughing as all 3 of them continued to walk.

Ruby stared back at the house before continuing to walk again.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. So, this is my new story. I hope you guys liked it. I took the time to think about if I wanted to publish this and all a sudden I started to think about the plot and future chapters then, damn here my story. I'm making these chapters longer anyways (This was just a trailer). I needed another story to write besides '' I Need A Doctor ''. This story also has a huge lot of feelings. Tomorrow comes the full chapter. Review, Follow and Favorite this story.**

 ***Want to know when the regular updates are? check out my profile***

 **Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby woke up with the buzzing noises from her phone. Of course, it was Jasper telling her to wake up. Normally, Jasper would text her early in the morning for no reason. It was probably because Lapis fell asleep on the phone and Jasper needed a midnight texting buddy. Sometimes, Jasper just couldn't get the hint and would text her till 6:00 in the morning. Ruby found it annoying and always put her phone on mute. But, this time she forgot and had no sleep. She woke up a couple of times but, she didn't feel like getting up.

She rolled out of bed and threw herself on the floor. She grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans ans a large black Illuminati shirt. She grunted out of her room and into the bathroom. When she got out, her short dark brown hair was still damp. Ruby didn't really care as she put on her normal red silk scarf that she wore tied around her head. She slid her laptop, notebook and others into her bookbag. She walked down the stair slowly to see her mom and 2 sisters downstairs. She had 2 older sisters, 1 was 19 and the other was 22. They didn't really live with Ruby but, they were always around like flys to her.

'' Hey sis. What up?'' Her older sister Andesine asked.

'' Nothing really. I'm going to head off to school, bye.'' Ruby said grabbing her drawing notebook and walking out. She didn't need to stay there more because she was already late.

* * *

Ruby was free. She was so happy that she could leave school. The only thing that she wasn't happy about was her art class. Drawing had never been her thing and now she had to draw a picture of something mysterious. Like, what was mysterious where she lived. She had no idea. Kicking rocks as she walked down the block she thought about something to draw about. She continued to walk but, walking slower as she got to the mansion. Then, she stopped and backed up. One the corner of her eye she could see someone in the front of the house behind she fence. Looking, she could see a girl just about her height, in a blue dress. She had long light blue hair. Her eyes were covered by her long bangs. Ruby got near the fence.

'' Hey!'' She yelled. The girl looked up. She was reading a book. She stopped and down and walked near the fence softly and slowly. Though, she stayed a good 5 steps away from it. '' Hi.'' Ruby said now in her normal voice.

The girl didn't seem to be looking Ruby in the eye but, who could still. She let out a soft voice that anyone could adore. '' Hi.''

Ruby gave a good stare at the strange girl. She didn't know what to say. That's when the girl gave some sort of smile and ran away. Her beautiful dress trailed behind her. It seemed like she lived there since she opened the door with no problem. Ruby was left standing outside the fence.

* * *

'' So, you mean to say a blue girl was reading outside the mansion?'' Lapis said.

'' Yes. She seemed to look like she lived there.'' Ruby said opening the microwave and putting the cheese in there.

'' Impossible. People did say there was a girl who lived there but, know one ever seen her.'' Jasper said spinning around in the chair.

'' Did she speak to you?'' Lapis said ignoring her girlfriend remark.

'' Well, she just said Hi and ran back inside the mansion.''

'' YOU just said Hi. I would have asked her for a stack of money.''

'' Jasper everything isn't just like money!'' Lapis said. Jasper rolled her eyes.

Ruby blocked out the arguing of her to best friends. The only thing on her mind was the girl.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone. Is it weird this whole chapter I was thinking about a Toca? I no, I was supposed to write a chapter for school but, shopping with my friends messed up my whole writing day. Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow while, I'll get mesh Toca. Bia!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby woke up pretty early. She wasn't tried at all. She jumped over her sleeping friends passed out on the fall and walked upstairs. A red shirt, red skinny jeans, a black jacket and converse. That was going to be her outfit for the whole day. She went into the bathroom. When she got out, she was all ready to do her art class homework. Jasper and Lapis were still sleeping. Last night, they watched some scary movie and fell asleep. Since Lapis picked it out, it wasn't going to be scary like how her girlfriend picked out the most award winning scary movies. Ruby grab her skateboard and rolled down the block with her side bookbag. She stopped at the mansion and her was ready to draw her picture.

Ruby started to unpack her things into she heard a soft voice. She got up and walked over to the fence.

'' Hello.'' Said the soft voice. Ruby jumped up to see the same girl yesterday just in a light pink flower dress, her shoes were not visible, wavy long blue hair and in a flower crown.

'' Hi,'' Ruby said.

'' I'm sorry I ran away. I'm not supposed to be talking to people.'' The girl said. She gave a little frown.

'' It's okay. Do you live here?'' Ruby asked walking closer.

'' Yes.'' The girl smiled. Ruby felt like she was going to pass-out. It's not every day, a Rich Pretty girl wasn't stuck up and mean.

'' Here.'' The girl said. The girl grabbed something from her bag. It was a flower clown just like her's but, red. The girl went on her tippy toes. She didn't have shoes on but, she had perfectly beautiful feet nails. She placed the crown on her head and gave her a smile.

'' Thanks,'' Ruby said. '' I'm Ruby.'' Ruby held out her hand through the fence so, the girl could reach it.

'' Sapphire.'' Sapphire hand was soft. It felt like a cloud being placed on her hand. '' What are you drawing?''

'' Well, I'm not sure really.''

'' Is it for school?''

'' Ya. How did you know?''

Sapphire only gave a little giggle. She pointed to the notebook cover that said the school.

'' Oh.'' Ruby gave a little laugh.

That's when someone inside the mansion yelled Sapphire name loud.

'' I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Sapphire said sounding disappointed. She grab the other flower crowns and walked back inside the mansion. Ruby started to gather her things.

* * *

'' So, you talked to the girl?'' Lapis said sounding cheerful.

'' Yes. Her name Sapphire. She gave me one of these.'' Ruby said pulling out the red flower crown. Surprisingly it didn't start dying yet. It looked like she just got it even though it was the afternoon.

'' She made this. You would think she would be one of those rich girls being stuck up.'' Jasper said looking at it.

'' Well, that's the thing. She isn't. She nice, kind ans-''

'' Pretty?" Jasper said now giving Ruby a dirty smile.

'' I just met her.''

'' So, have her fall in love with you and get that cash.''

'' Love isn't about money!'' Ruby said rolling her eyes.

'' Ya, Ruby right. Love isn't about money.'' Lapis said crossing her arms.

'' That's probably why most Rich people are unhappy,'' Ruby muttered. Sapphire did seem sad when that person was calling for her.

* * *

 **Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of weeks, Ruby always talked to Sapphire. She would sit outside the fence and they would have interesting conversations. Sapphire never liked to talk about herself, she mostly wanted to know more about Ruby. She asked all kinds of questions and half of them Ruby didn't know how to answer. Sapphire also asked Ruby to bring her homework with her too. They would both did together. Sapphire always got lost with most of Ruby undone homework and Ruby would explain it to her. It wasn't that Sapphire was stupid it was just when she was homeschooled it was different than public schools. Ruby wonder about Sapphire life but, never had the feelings to ask her.

'' Hey Sapphire!'' Ruby said running up to the mansion.

'' Hello,'' Sapphire said. She always waited for Ruby to come every day. Even, when it was raining she stood out there with an umbrella.

'' What's up, you seem sad?'' Ruby asked. She sat down on the concrete. If you were walking down the block, you would think Ruby was sitting down talking at the fence.

'' It's nothing. I just wonder.'' Sapphire eyes went down to her green dress.

'' Wonder what?''

'' Friends. Like once you tell everything too.'' Sapphire like depressed. 'Was Sapphire finally going to be open about herself?' Ruby thought.

'' You can tell me anything.'' Ruby gave Sapphire a smile. Sapphire still frowned.

'' MmmMm. I can't come out.'' Sapphire said. Ruby had no idea where she was going with this sentence. '' You can come in!'' Sapphire voice sounded cheerful.

'' Huh?''

'' Well, you can't come inside the house. But, we can go to the backyard.''

'' Okay. Just open the gate.''

'' I can't. I need the key and I don't know where he keeps it. Just jump over the fence.'' Sapphire said. Ruby was starting to think Sapphire was crazy. She could barely hold 3 heavy textbooks up the stairs better yet to jump over the fence. It was pretty tall. Ruby got up and started to claim it. When she got to the top, she fell over. Sapphire only gave a little giggle before she help Ruby up. When Ruby was up, she could see Sapphire without the black bars. She gazed at the pretty girl in front of her before a soft hand pulled her to the back of the house.

When they got there, Ruby was stunned. 2 pools, 3 jacuzzis, a golfing area, snacking area, 10 eating tables, and many more things.

'' We could have a pool party!''

'' A pool what?'' Sapphire said.

'' A pool party! Have you ever been to one?'' Ruby asked. Just by the look Sapphire gave her seemed like she had no idea. '' It's like a party just with swimsuits on.''

'' Why would I want to dance in a swimsuit?'' Sapphire said.

'' No, you go inside the pool. Like, eat snacks, swim, chat, you know.'' Ruby said. She had no other way to say it simple.

'' Oh. Oh...'' Sapphire still didn't get it but, theirs a first time for everything. '' We can do it next week.''

'' Really!'' Ruby eyes lighted up. Sapphire nodded her head.

* * *

 **So honestly, I'm going to update a lot on 1 week and then next none because that gives me a little more time to get my things together. I'm planning on making another story about Lapis and Peridot called Cry Baby. It may replace Speed Of Love I really don't know. It's because I lost interest on it and have no idea what to write. I may continue Speed Of Love just later. Other than that, This story on my top list. What do you think about this story? Write in the Reviews. Follow and Favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby was able to go over the fence now. Sapphire said she couldn't find the key so, Ruby claimed it. Surprisingly, Ruby began to get used to it. Sapphire backyard was pretty big so, instead of long walks at the park they would walk around in the backyard with all the cherry blossoms. Whenever the petals fell down they ended up on Sapphire beautiful light blue head. That made Ruby blush and stare at Sapphire. Ruby couldn't wait into school was over, though. Today Ruby was going to get the list of things they needed for the pool party. Sapphire and her wrote a whole bunch on things. Ruby didn't tell Lapis or Jasper yet. She was waiting into they day before the party. Ruby jumped over the fence to see Sapphire frowning, gazing at her hand.

'' Hey Sapphire,'' Ruby said. Sapphire looked up and gave Ruby a small smile. '' I check the list for 3 times today. We got everything.''

'' We do? I was thinking, how much people will be here?'' Sapphire said.

'' Not a lot. Maybe the whole grade but, that's up to you.''

'' It's okay. I don't really know a lot of people.''

'' So, we should get the stuff today?'' Ruby said.

'' Ya,'' Said said. Ruby was about to jump over the fence. '' Wait!''

'' Yes?'' Ruby said.

'' I want to come with you!'' Sapphire said. She sounded unsure but, she knew she wanted to do it.

'' You do?!'' Ruby voice sounded so cheerful.

'' Yes.''

Sapphire slowly put her foot on one of the bars. She took her other foot and lifted herself up. She began to claim slowly to the top. Now, she was going to have to do it again on the other side. Ruby waited for Sapphire on the other side crossing her fingers that she wouldn't fall. Sapphire took a deep breath. She wished she didn't have to wear a long dress today. After she got down she looked around. Ruby had no idea what she was so fascinated with.

'' Wow!'' Sapphire said. '' It's amazing.''

'' Should we get to shopping?'' Ruby asked with a smile.

'' Of course!''

The whole time they walked around Sapphire gazed at everything. Ruby couldn't help but, smile at how cute she was. She couldn't help but think Sapphire was acting like a newborn baby seeing the whole world. When they made it to the store Sapphire eyes lite up.

'' What's that?'' She asked pointing to what everyone was getting when they walked in.

'' A shopping cart. We have a lot of things to buy so, were going to need one.'' Ruby pushed the basket in as she looked down at the list. It was a lot of things to buy. Sapphire slowly trailed behind her looking at everything. Ruby had to sometimes glance back to make sure she was still behind her.

'' I think we should get the chips first,'' Ruby said. '' You can pick up a few.''

Sapphire looked over and nodded. There were all kinds of chips. She didn't know which one she wanted. The names seemed interesting to her.

'' Ready?'' Ruby came back with paper towels and paper plates.

'' What's this?'' Sapphire pointed to a yellow bag.

'' Potato Chips.'' Ruby said.

'' What's this?'' Sapphire then pointed to a black bag.

'' Barbeque Chips.''

Sapphire looked at both of them. '' Both.''

Ruby tossed 2 bags of each inside the cart.

'' What's this.'' She looked at a purple bag.

'' Those are takis. They are really hot.'' Ruby said. She remembered trying some with Jasper and Lapis a couple of months ago. She also remembered Jasper saying they weren't that hot and she popped 5 in her mouth. Ruby and Lapis laughed for a whole 4 weeks when Jasper drunk all the water bottles in her house.

'' I wanna try one.'' Sapphire eyes lit up.

'' I dunno Sapphire. There really hot.'' Ruby said. Sapphire only gave her a glowing smile. Ruby couldn't help but blush. She allowed Sapphire to do it.

Ruby walked over to the drinks. Sapphire looked at the little cans. Ruby and Sapphire picked out Fanta. Sapphire said she heard of it. When they had about 7 things gone from the list they went to the speakers.

'' Yo hey Ruby!'' Said a voice. That's when she turned around to see Lars. With her was of course with Sadie. Ruby completely didn't like Lars for the simple fact, he was a massive jerk to everyone.

'' Hey.'' Ruby said muttered. Sapphire was already looking at stereos. She had the tester headphone on so, she couldn't hear anything.

'' Who's that?''

'' None of your business!'' Ruby said. Sapphire started to do the cutest humming ever. That's when Ruby started to blush really hard.

'' Is she your girlfriend?'' Sadie asked.

'' N-no!''

'' Dude. You're like red.'' Lar said. Ruby was totally red.

'' No I'm not.''

'' Yes you are.'' Lar started to give a dirty smile to her.

'' You gotta crush on her. But, I've never seen her around. Is she like those people who cosplay at the stores?''

'' No. She normally dresses like that and she doesn't go to our school.'' Ruby started to turn around.

'' Wait, so you do like her?'' Sadie said.

That's when Sapphire came over to Ruby.

'' Like who?'' She asked. Sapphire gave Ruby a soft smile. Ruby turned redder than before.

'' N-no one.'' Ruby quickly answered and moved the cart. Sapphire followed.

* * *

 **RUBY GOT IT HARD FOR SAPPHIRE AND SHE GONNA KISS HER AT THE PARTY! Lol just playing. Super happy I got to post another chapter today because I have no weekend homework. And that I just said wasn't a spoiler for you. I ain't that kinda person xD But, really Ruby does have it hard for Sapphire. Last episode for Steven Universe for the whole year is killing me. What will I watch now? Anyways tomorrow maybe I'll post a chapter. I dunno no. New story out called: This Time. Speed Of Love Coming Back after the new story. I need ideas for it anyways. Hope you love this chapter. Review, Follow and Favorite. See ya. (RUBY KISSES LAPIS INFRONT OF SAPPHIRE AND JASPER FINDS OUT AND KILLS HER!) - Lies xD**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of the party. Ruby told everyone about it. Of course, everyone wanted to meet the beautiful blue headed girl. Some wanted to know who lived in the mansion and some wanted to party. The whole grade said they were coming with their swimsuits and snacks. Ruby walked with Lapis and Jasper. They both wanted to know who Ruby was talking about the whole week. When they got to the mansion the gate opened with a loud creek. Sapphire was nowhere to be seen but, the gate was opened. Ruby walked inside with confident while Lapis and Jasper were scared to even walk. Ruby pulled the two to the back yard. Everything was set up. Lapis and Jasper were speechless.

'' Wow. You really set up this creepy place to a fun-zoon.'' Jasper said walking in more. She could believe how big the pools were.

'' This place is awesome. Now I know why you invited the whole grade.'' Lapis said. Jasper was already eating some of the snacks.

'' So, were the mystery girl?'' Jasper said still eating the chips.

'' I don't know. Maybe she still getting ready.'' Ruby said grabbing a few chips.

'' Well, from what I heard this is like a rare thing. I heard from Lar that you got a big fat crus-'' Jasper stopped when the black door to the backyard opened slowly. Sapphire walked out the door slowly. She had a pretty 2 piece swimsuit covered with a white long thin jacket. Her straight hair was curled at the bottom, though, she still had her bangs in front of her eyes.

'' Sapphire. This is Lapis and Jasper.'' Ruby said giving her a smile. Jasper and Lapis both said Hi.

'' Hello,'' Sapphire said. She said it lower than, when she first met Ruby.

'' So, you're the girl in this house? Your so pretty and your hair is so silky.'' Lapis said. Lapis starts to look around the girl like she was looking for something. She touched her hair which she couldn't stop. Sapphire hair was always like that.

'' Thanks,'' Sapphire mumbled.

A couple of minutes of questions and unanswered responses, everyone started to come. When 40 people were there Ruby had forgotten about Sapphire. She was too busy partying and talking to everyone. At least, 97 people came. By 7:00 Ruby noticed someone was missing. She realised Sapphire wasn't with her. She swore Sapphire was right next to her giving little smiles to everyone. But, she was gone. After pushing through the crowd more people entered. That's when she saw the blue head sitting on the steps quietly observing everyone.

'' Hey,'' Ruby said. Sapphire jumped up. '' Sorry I scared you.''

'' No you didn't,'' Sapphire said. Ruby took a seat next to her.

'' What's wrong?''

'' Nothing.'' Sapphire said looking at everyone dance and jump inside the pool.

'' I can tell something wrong. Is it the party? I really didn't know so many people would be here.''

'' No the party wonderful. Everything is.''

'' Sapphire,'' Ruby looked at her. Sapphire turned her head to face her.

'' You know everything about me, I only know you never leave the house. I want to know more about you.'' Ruby said.

'' That's good. You don't know me.'' Sapphire said.

'' Why?''

'' If you knew me, you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore.'' Sapphire looked away from Ruby. Ruby could tell Sapphire was about to cry.

'' Sapphire, your amazing. Your thoughtful, caring, smart.'' Ruby said holding her hand. Ruby felt a little awkward saying this because she never said this to anyone before.

'' No one thinks that,'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' I think it,'' Ruby said. Sapphire turned around to see Ruby giving her a smile.

'' You do?''

'' Yes. I promise.'' Ruby gave her a big smile. That's when someone yelled Turn It Down For What out loud. Ruby and Sapphire both laughed. It was the first time Ruby saw Sapphire laugh.

* * *

 **I was going to update this on Sunday but, my best friend annoyed me into updating it today. Anyways, I was thinking about after this story ends maybe I could rewrite this story only in Sapphire view since it's most around Ruby. I don't know what I'll call it but, maybe just maybe if this story secede. Anyways, I'm just a little sad sack because Steven Universe isn't coming on into 2016 so, ya just me in the dark, typing, being a sad sack and what not. Keeping Sapphire secret threw out this story gonna be hard but, I'm trying to be slow with dis story. Found this app on my phone to change the icons (Which is now SU) Now I'm fangirling again. :3 Let's now in brace my typing because Speed Of Love is the next to update. See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby woke it in her bedroom. She felt newly charged and ready for the day. Though, one thing was she had forgotten was everything that happened after she was talking to Sapphire. She did remember the beginning and half of the middle but, everything was a blur after that. She didn't even remember her coming in the house and putting on half her night clothes since only one pant leg was on and the other was off. Ruby hoped out of bed and grabbed a random pair of red skinny jeans and a black shirt that was up to the middle of her thighs.

After she struggled to leave the house she headed to the dark mansion. If you just looked at the house you could tell it was dark and gloomy something Ruby always felt when she walked pass it. But, when she met Sapphire it was like she was the sun shining on top of it. Though, Ruby had to admit Sapphire had many secrets and Ruby could tell but, she never questioned it knowing it wasn't her place. Ruby wondered was Sapphire alone? Did she live by herself? Sapphire never talked about having any brother or sisters, She never mentioned a mother and She referred her 'Father' as a He. The beginning of the party Lapis and Jasper asked her about her family but, Sapphire dodged the questions like she's been asked them before. Ruby remember Sapphire saying she wouldn't like who she really was but what was she? Ruby thought of all of this was she walked down the somewhat chilly block. Fall was coming and it was coming fast.

As she approached the house, the gates were as always closed and collecting spider webs and air dust. There were only 2 cars instead of 3 in the front house. Ruby did her daily workout of jumping over the fence. She walked over to the backyard to see Sapphire picking up the last of the trash on the floor. She was wearing silk sleeves but, a white dress, Her feet not seen and Short white gloves. She had her hair in her normal way just she had a white bow.

'' Hey Sapphire,'' Ruby said. Sapphire looked up and smiled. Ruby saw she had a sad face before she said Hi. '' You didn't have to clean this all up by yourself. I could have helped you.''

'' No it's fine. Plus, last night was kinda crazy. I thought you would be still sleeping.'' Sapphire said with a little giggle.

'' Huh? What happened, I totally forgot.''

'' Well, a lot of people went a little crazy and stuff. I guess they cashed after 10 o'clock. You were really sleepy, though. Your friend said she'll bring you home. You seemed out of it like everyone else.''

'' Really? Did I say or do anything crazy?''

'' Of course not.'' Sapphire laughed.

'' Well, I was thinking. Do you want to go to the Border walk with me?'' Ruby said. It sounding like a date though but, she hoped Sapphire didn't think it in that way.

'' Ya let me just-'' Sapphire stopped and was looking at something through the window. '' Just wait outside the fence and I'll be right back.

Ruby did as told. She waited into she saw a beautiful girl walk outside the house. Her dress was pink and white and she had long gloves. No way had Sapphire curled her hair that fast because the ends were curly.

'' I'm ready.'' Sapphire said ready to go to the other side. Ruby saw two people standing inside with mean looks. They looked as young as 20. 1 had black hair and the other had reddish hair. Since Ruby was looking at it, it caused Sapphire to turn around and bolt to talk to whoever they were.

The only thing Ruby could tell was that they had given mean and nasty looks to Sapphire that made Ruby, not like them. They way the grabbed her wrist like a doll. Only Sapphire pulled away. Whatever Sapphire was saying must be important because the two ladies first looked at each other then looked back. They gave Sapphire an evil glance and glance to Ruby then back to the evil glance to Sapphire. Ruby saw they rushed to the left of the house and Sapphire closed the door. Sapphire jumped over the fence and pulled Ruby where the house had no way to see them.

'' Who were they?'' Ruby asked beginning to walk.

'' No one,'' Sapphire said with a smile. Ruby could tell it was fake. She knew the difference from the smile last night and the smile now. One full of believe and happiness and the other full of sadness.

* * *

 **I know today isn't Sunday but, I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow. But, Wednesday I promise I'll update. So, for now on it a mystery to now know Sapphire secret. There be some unbelievable flashbacks added. Oh ya and I was thinking about having Ruby enter the house but, that kinda a 34% chances of that happing since there isn't really anything she'll need into she knows the secret. Oh ya, Don't forget to look at my profile to decide which story I should write now. Have a amazing Saturday Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

As they both walked around the mall, Ruby could tell Sapphire wasn't herself. Normally, when Ruby took Sapphire to a new place her eyes sprinkled with delight. Now, all Ruby could see was a blank face. 'Maybe going to the Mall isn't interesting enough?' Ruby thought as she watched Sapphire look at the stores windows. Ruby could tell Sapphire was trying to forget something maybe someone. Every time someone passed by her she seemed so jumpy. When Ruby and Sapphire were walking together she kept turning around. 'Maybe she isn't ready for this.' Ruby thought in her mind.

'' Sapphire?'' Ruby said. Sapphire turned around to face Ruby. '' Are you okay?''

'' Ya.'' Sapphire said.

'' Are you sure? You seem down.''

'' I'm fine.'' Sapphire smiled to Ruby. Ruby smiled back but, she knew it was a forced one. 'Why can't she just tell me what's wrong.' Ruby angrily thought in her mind.

* * *

Ruby paid close attention to Sapphire the rest of the day. Ruby hated to see her like this now. Now instead of her frowning she was forcing a smile. When Ruby held her hand it was shaking and cold. But, when Ruby looked up at her she was still smiling. It was only the beginning of fall. She knew it wasn't the cold shaking her up. She had to talk to her.

'' Sapphire, can I ask you something?'' Ruby asked. It was turning dark outside.

'' Anything.''

'' Why don't you talk about your family?'' Ruby said. Sapphire mumbled something. Ruby couldn't hear it though from the cars passing by.

'' Because there's not much to talk about.'' Sapphire said. She mumbled something again. It was something like, Their not to be talked about.

'' Are you sure? Sapphire, you can tell me anything.''

'' I know I can. It's just their-'' Sapphire cut herself off. '' Nothing!''

'' Nothing? Sapphire, please.''

'' I never knew there could be some many food restaurants in one place.'' Sapphire said smiling. Ruby can tell she changed the topic now.

'' Sapphire.''

'' And so many stores.''

'' Sapphire.''

'' How many people do you think comes their a day?''

'' Sapphire.''

'' And-''

'' Sapphire!'' Ruby said louder. She now had her hands on Sapphire shoulders.

'' I'm rambling aren't I.'' Sapphire said.

'' NO! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!.'' Ruby screamed at her. Sapphire sad eyes turned into fear quickly.

'' I-i'm sorry.'' Sapphire said in a slow voice. Ruby could feel her whole body shaking now.

'' No. It's just. I mean.'' Ruby sat on the bench.

'' I'm annoying aren't I.'' Sapphire said. Ruy looked up at her. '' And Stupid, no good, upsetting'' Blue tears stream down her pale skin.

Ruby couldn't listen to Sapphire talk bad about herself. The way Sapphire could name all of them without thought alarmed Ruby. Ruby knew she most have been called this many times. Many to much.

'' I'm sorry I-I can't be like-.'' Sapphire could barley get the words out of her mouth. She tears coming down faster without stopping.

Ruby held Sapphire in a tight warm harm hug. Ruby could tell that she was still crying. She wasn't going to let go of her into she stopped.

'' You're none of those things you described yourself. You're not them nowhere close.''

'' Yes I am. T-they knew it and I-I I am.''

'' Then, you shouldn't listen to them. Sometimes, you need a few people to know who you truly are.''

Ruby and Sapphire just stood one the sidewalk hugging each other and swing back and forward. The stores and car lights lighted up the dark. To them, no one was around. But, each other.

* * *

 **BONUS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

'' Ruby?'' Said Lapis. Jasper and Lapis called Ruby 11:00. They were all doing 3 way. Ruby sat up in bed, rubbing her eye.

'' Yes?''

'' I know who Sapphire really is.'' Lapis said. Ruby widen her eyes.

* * *

 **Did you like the bonus part? Now, I bet you can't wait for Sunday? All I'm gonna say isn't Lapis doesn't remember Sapphire. Any questions please put in comments because next chapter in gonna be confessing if you don't get anything about this story. Remember: No Question Is Stupid unless it's What Are Those xD**

 **See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby and Jasper looked through old photos that were on Lapis coffee table. There were article's and photos lad out on it. Lapis was still looking through her memory and family photo box for more pictures.

'' So, what are we looking at?'' Jasper said chewing on her black pen.

'' These are pictures that I found, pictures that were my mother when she first started working at the office.''

'' And. What does that have to do with the strange blue headed?'' Jasper said carelessly. Ruby hated when she called Sapphire that. It was kinda like a reflex, she didn't know why but, it just angered her more and more when she said it.

'' This is the man that I believe is Sapphire dad.''

'' Impossible. They don't look alike. Are you sure this isn't just your crazy theory's.''

'' No. But, doesn't this woman look like Sapphire? In this picture, this is when my mom gradated. Ruby did Sapphire ever tell you her last name?''

'' No. Well, she never says anything about herself. ''

'' Well, I found out on the computer that this man is rich, lives over here, works in the same building as my mom, and happened to have a kid.''

'' How do you know it's strange blue headed?''

'' That the thing, I don't know. And who's the closest to Sapphire?'' Lapis said. She faced Ruby with a crazy smile. Ruby shook her head.

'' No I can't do that. I can't go snooping around her place looking for clues.''

'' Ruby please. Come on, don't you ever wonder who she really is?''

Ruby had to admit to herself. She has wondered about who Sapphire was but, after hearing everything people called her and how she let go and cried in front of her, Ruby couldn't betray her. Not when she was the closest person to her.

'' Well, I guess.'' Ruby muttered.

'' Okay! We'll go to my mom work tomorrow to talk to the man.''

'' Even if we talk to him, Ruby said her father is a total jerk to her.'' Jasper said now upside down on Lapis sofa.

'' Correction, Ruby said she doesn't think her father like her.''

'' You guys, I don't think we should mess with this kinda stuff. Sapphire wasn't suppose to be doing half things she doing now. Before knew her. Wouldn't he ask questions if all a sudden we knew about her?''

'' Ya. Your right. We'll just use code name. Sapphire can be-''

'' STRANGE BLUE HEADED GIRL!'' Jasper yelled.

Ruby blocked out Lapis and Jasper argument over Sapphire code name. Ruby could only wonder what was she going to do. Be sneaky or Be a friend?

* * *

Ruby walked to the mansion wondering what was she going to do. When she got there, there was a note posted on the gate. It smelled just like Sapphire; like you just walked into a perfume store but, it was a normal scent. It saids:

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _I had somethings to do and I really needed to leave the mansion without you. I'll probably take me a while sense I don't know where I'm going. I left you some cookies I baked to keep you company. I hope you enjoy._

 _Love, Sapphire Lovato_

Ruby felt warmness when she read the note. She even felt more warmness because she put Love instead of From. That when Ruby heart sunk down fast when Sapphire added her last name. ' Maybe Sapphire forgot who she was writing it too.' Ruby thought. Sapphire never said her last name. Ruby looked to see fresh cookies waiting under the cherry blossom tree. Ruby jumped over the fence.

Ruby thought it was the best cookies she ever ate. She heard the mansion door open to see the same two lady's from yesterday. That when they looked at Ruby and wonder over.

'' Who are you?'' The lady with the red hair asked.

'' Sapphire only and last friend.'' The lady with black hair said.

'' Only? Last?''

'' Well ya, I mean you shouldn't waste your time on her. She stupid and truly annoy.'' The lady with red hair added.

Ruby had a hard time believing Sapphire was all of what they described her. She knew Sapphire wasn't those things. ' What if they were the ones saying all those things that Sapphire said yesterday?' Ruby thought. Because of her thought that cause Ruby to get upset.

'' Those things aren't true! She's non of those things!''

'' You only just met her, you no NOTHING about her I bet. I spent half of my life with that sad girl and spent the other half with her stupid mother.''

'' Sapphire has a mother?''

'' Well had, she died when Sapphire was 5. But, of course when one goes theirs always one to stay.''

Ruby had complete hate for the 2 lady's. Ruby had know idea how Sapphire could put up with them. ' If their mean, Sapphire father must be insane.' Ruby heart pounded when she thought about it. That's when another lady walked out the house. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

'' There is somethings that need to be taking care of.'' The lady said.

'' Whatever.'' Both the other lady said walking away.

Ruby was still feeling depressed for Sapphire.

'' Hi.'' The strawberry blonde lady said. '' I'm Lily.''

'' Hi.''

'' Don't worry about what they said. Sapphire isn't like that. Though, I can see you have a interest in her.'' Lily said smiling. Lily seemed as young as 20 or less. She seemed to be the youngest since she looked young and was shorter than the others.

'' Me- Um- No-''

'' It's okay I won't tell her. But, she really likes you a lot.'' Lily giggled.

'' Um- T-Thanks?'' Ruby said blushing really hard.

'' Well, I have to get back to work already. Good Bye!'' Lily ran off back inside the house. At least 50 seconds later Sapphire came running down the block.

'' Oh Ruby what time did you get here. I'm sorry it took me so long.'' Sapphire said.

'' No I just got here.'' Ruby said smiling. '' Though, I love your cookies.''

'' Really?''

'' They were amazing. Hey, I was thinking maybe you should spend the night at my house.'' Ruby said blushing a little. Sapphire eyes widen.

'' Really? I mean Wow I never been to anyone house.''

'' We'll watch a movie and end up falling asleep. Then tomorrow we can get to our day.'' Ruby said smiling.

'' Okay! I'll go get my things.'' Sapphire said. That when sh ran off inside the house.

When Sapphire ran inside Ruby realized she had a white involve in her hand. Ruby could only think of how messy her room was. She hoped her two sisters and her mom were gone out of the house.

'' Are you ready?'' Ruby asked.

'' Yes.'' Sapphire said with a sun shining smile.

'' let's go. Want me to hold that for you.'' Ruby asked.

'' Nope I'm fine.''

'' So, what was in the involve?'' Ruby asked.

'' You'll fine out soon.'' Sapphire giggled.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I'm starting to do cliffhangers now to interest you guys. Next chapter, some questions will be answer as when Ruby and Sapphire are chatting in bed. Also any problems with grammar I'm sorry because my grammerly isn't working and I have to use fire fox to upload, write, and post. I can't wait for the next chapter already. Also thank you soo much for the 1,700+ views on this story. Never though it would be popular :) Review, Favorite and Follow.  
**

 **Also: Did anyone get the 0 views and vister thing or is it just me?**


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby and Sapphire both fell asleep during the movie. The time Ruby woke up a different movie was playing. Ruby checked the time on her phone. 12:32. Ruby then glanced over to Sapphire passed out on the other side on the sofa. Ruby couldn't help but, smile. Sapphire long blue hair trailing down her back, her night dress soft and pink. Ruby couldn't help but, think Sapphire was like a little kid. Ruby picked her up softly. Sapphire weight was like a pencil. Ruby lad her down in her bed.

'' Ruby?'' Sapphire said softy.

'' Ya?''

'' Can you stay with me?'' Sapphire asked. Ruby gave her a soft smile and nodded. They lad back to back against each other in the bed.

'' Can I ask you something?'' Ruby asked. It was pretty quite and dark in the room. The only thing that was giving off noises were the cars passing by because the window was open.

'' Anything.''

'' I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to.''

'' I promise I'll answer any question you have.''

'' Well, in the note you wrote me you put your last name on it. Why?''

'' Because. Wouldn't you get confused who it was from. But, I guess you would get confused because I never told you my last name.''

'' Okay. Well, what it like living in your house.'' Ruby asked. Secretly she was recording all the questions and answers on her phone.

'' It's not what most people think it is. It's not always a wonderful thing to be locked up even if you have a lot of things.''

'' What's your dad like?'' Ruby asked. Silent filled the room. '' You don't have to answer it if you don't want to.''

'' No it's just, you would think a father is there for you. No never for me. He works all the time. I never see him. He not mean to me like the others, it's just it was better when she was here.''

'' You mean your mom?''

'' Ya. She was the best. Family vacations weren't always lonely like how they are now. Family dinners weren't as quite beside him always yelling on the phone and ending up leaving to go back to work. I just don't like to be alone.''

'' You hate being alone?''

'' Can't stand it, even when I want to.''

Another silents filled the room. Cars moving fast on the road.

'' Do you miss her?''

'' Always.''

Ruby heart sank down. She always wanted to know Sapphire but, she didn't think it'll be so painfull to ask the questions. Even more, to listen to the answers she got.

'' Ruby?'' Sapphire said. Ruby could feel Sapphire sitting up in the bed. Ruby hind her phone under the pillow. She still put it on recording though.

'' Ya.'' Ruby said now sitting up in the bed. ' Maybe she found out.' Ruby thought. ' Just play it off.'

'' Are we friends?''

'' Of course.''

'' Wow, this is the Farthest I got in a friend before.''

'' Maybe we can be more?'' Ruby said. She saw Sapphire tilt her head. Ruby blushed hoping she didn't think it like how it came out. '' I mean best friends.''

'' I would like that a lot.'' Sapphire said hugging Ruby in the bed. Ruby lad back having Sapphire head on Ruby chest. She could feel Sapphire get lighter. She looked down to see Sapphire cuddled on top her fast asleep. For some reason instead of putting her on her side she let Sapphire make her into a pillow. Ruby grabbed her phone hearing the buzzing. It was Lapis and Jasper being annoying. Ruby looked down and Sapphire still sleeping. ' She must be sleepy.' Ruby looked at her text messages.

Lapis- Ruby did you get the questions answered?

Ruby replied. Ruby- Ya I'm with her right now.

Jasper- Did you get it answered.

Ruby- Ya.

Ruby hear her phone buzzing again continuously. It only caused Sapphire to make the most adorable sound. Ruby put her phone on mute and lad her left hand around Sapphire and her other running though her blue hair. Ruby checked her phone one last time to see about 5 text messages from them she skipped down most of them to the last one.

Lapis- SENT ME THE RECORDER!

Ruby- Okay okay. Going to bed goodnight. (Video added)

Ruby pulled up the blanket on top of her and Sapphire. Ruby closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Little did Ruby know was that she didn't just answer there questions, Ruby whole conversion after it was on it too. Sadly it ended when Ruby asked Sapphire to be more then friends.

Text Messages Sent After Ruby:

Lapis: Ruby did you hook up with Sapphire?

Jasper: Dude. How did you? I mean?

Lapis: Ruby answer us? I thought we were finding out her secret not hooking up with her. Are you just doing this to get close cause we don't mean that close.

Jasper: Come on don't leave us hanging!

Jasper: I know your awake probably kissing her -.-

Lapis: Ruby were coming over there 8:00am tomorrow morning. This isn't Funny.

* * *

 **What does everyone have against my beautiful blue princess Saffy? Lol, their going to be mad and upset next chapter. Let's just say Ruby morning will be disturbed around 8:00. Also, I wish I had a friend that would let me sleep on top of them and not think I'm heave xD. Plus, I think very soon Lapis and Jasper are going to break up because of this. Also, very soon you're going to find out who killed Sapphire mother and ending up killing her at the end (Killing Sapphire probably I don't know yet). All I know is that this plot needs to get somewhere because I'm planing to end this before 2016. Oh ya, does anyone have any else questions cause I'm planning to do another night time questionings for these too. Anyways See y'all Sunday! Review, Follow and Favorite!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby woke up with the bright sun shining on her face. Ruby looked down, Sapphire was still there on top of her. And Ruby still didn't mind. Even though last night she asked Sapphire to be her best friend she couldn't help but, feel like she should of asked her something else. Something her heart was telling her but, her mind wasn't understand. Sapphire slowly left her head up not remembering where she was.

'' Good morning.'' Ruby said to Sapphire.

'' Oh my god. I sorry if I slept on you.'' Sapphire said fast. She turned bright pink. Ruby thought she was adorable like that.

'' No it's okay, I like being human pillows.'' Ruby joked. Sapphire laughed. '' I'll make breakfast before we leave, how does that sound?"

'' Great. Amazing really. Thank you.'' Sapphire said giving a bright smile. '' I should get off of you.'' Sapphire quickly moved.

Ruby got up from the bed. She walked to the door.

'' Wait.'' Sapphire said.

'' Ya?''

'' Good Morning to you too.'' Sapphire smiled. Ruby turned bright red blushing.

'' Y-you too.'' Ruby could barley get the words out. Sapphire was right in front of the window as the sun blazed behind her.

* * *

Ruby struggled to make Sapphire something to eat. Ruby had know idea what Sapphire liked to eat. She really wished that last night she asked her what she liked to eat. And since Sapphire insisted for Ruby to get ready first then her, Ruby couldn't ask her what she liked to eat now. Eggs seemed to regular. She had know idea if Sapphire was aloud to eat Bacon. Waffles seemed like just friends. Toast seemed like she didn't even know Sapphire. But, pancakes. Pancakes were just right, something to bring best friends more than best friends. ' What could be more than best friends?' Ruby blushed at this thought.

That's when a loud bang was coming from the living room. ' Did Sapphire get hurt?' Ruby though. She walked to the living room. Empty. As Ruby turned around another loud bang was heard. It was of course the front door. Ruby opened the door to see her to best friends, Lapis and Jasper. They both pulled Ruby outside.

'' Hey guys. What's up with you?'' Ruby asked.

'' WHAT'S UP WITH YOU ARE YOU INSANE!'' Jasper blacked on Ruby.

'' No, I don't think so.''

'' Ruby this is know time for jokes. When we thought you were finding out answer we went to my mother job. It's all true. Everything I said.''

'' So. You mean you met her dad.''

'' Well, No. But, he seems mean and terrible. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?''

'' Sapphire said he isn't mean. Maybe he's just like Sapphire misunderstood. Why don't you guys just talk about it too Sapphire? ''

'' No we can't and wouldn't.'' Jasper mumbled.

'' Ruby we should have know you like her but, the more you talk to her don't you think you're get involve a little to much. She isn't you're girlfriend, why are you so worried about someone you'll forget in a month tops.''

'' What are you talking about I never said she's my girlfriend. And why should you guys care about someone I'll forget in a month?''

'' Because she just one of those rich girls using you. Did it every hit you once that Sapphire has a odd amount of people who have no idea who she is or that she's trouble? Sorry to get you back to earth but, she's isn't what she seems.''

'' What do you guys even have ageist her. She don't say anything mean or bad to you guys. And just because people say something doesn't mean it's true.''

'' Ruby, It's facts. She's a faker. Everything about her just seems like she lieing. I even read on the internet that he killed her mother! She'll kill you too.'' Lapis comment Jabbed Ruby in the heart. Something snapped in her mind. Jasper could see it too. Jasper been friends with Ruby way before Lapis came around and knew that Lapis had went too far.

'' You guys don't know that! And Lapis what if I like her what are you going to do about it!?'' Ruby threaten.

'' Are you t-threading me?'' Lapis stammered. Lapis seen Ruby fight many people. She knew she wasn't going to win. Lapis eyeballed Jasper to break up the fight.

'' Say another thing bad about her and you'll just find out!''

'' Ruby come down. But, you really need to stay away from her.''

'' Ever since you and Lapis got together you always picked her side. We don't walk to school no more and we barley even talk! Everything was okay when Lapis wasn't even your girlfriend!'' Ruby raged out. She ran inside her house and slammed the door.

'' RUBY OPEN THE DOOR!'' Lapis screamed but, Ruby ignored it. She was to angry. Sapphire had done nothing wrong or said anything to make them not like her. Sapphire had never had a word more than '' Hello'' to them. Why did everyone call her mean things? And if so why didn't they confront her instead of go around and say more bad things? Ruby had complete no time for this. She angry herself so much she didn't feel like yelling or fighting with anyone. She didn't feel like being in a bad mood anymore. She ignored there banging on the door and shouts. She continue with her pancakes for Sapphire.

* * *

 **WHO WANTS TO SEE A FIST FIGHT BETWEEN RUBY AND LAPIS? Lol, I need a life but, I was really going to have Ruby fight her if this wasn't rated K+. Anyways, Did Ruby father die or is her M.I.A? I totally forgotten. So can you guys please comment if I said in the story he died? Oh ya, this story is like almost done. It's going down hard with a 2 part. All I have to say is that Lapis is surely going to shut up the last chapter. Plus I don't really think you'll meet Sapphire into the sceond to last chapter when it going down. Review, Follow and Favorite + Don't forget this story is ending very soon. #GOING DOWN FOR REALLLLL!**


	12. Chapter 12

'' So, she got angry and threaded you?'' Rose tried to understand. Lapis, Jasper, Pearl, Rose, and Greg were all in the lunchroom talking about what happened yesterday.

'' Ya. I tried to text her all night but, she didn't respond.'' Lapis said. She felt responsible about what happen yesterday and why Ruby wasn't there at school. '' I just don't understand what she sees in Sapphire and why she sticks up for her.''

'' Well, Ruby was always into weird girls anyway. Just wait. She'll be crying about how we're right and she's was wrong.'' Jasper raged as she poked her plastic plate with a plastic fork.

'' What if she doesn't? I mean why can't she like her?'' Rose mumbled. Everyone attention was now on her. '' I mean, if you say she's that bad and Ruby says she isn't we just need to prove it.''

'' What do you mean prove it?'' Pearl asked.

'' I know what you mean Rose. We go to her house annoy her into she yells at us and then we'll show it too Ruby.''

'' That's not what I had in mind.''

'' I think Jasper on to something. We could totally do that. Ruby told me she takes Sapphire to her house around 6:00pm. We can cut class and do that.'' Lapis said.

'' And how would we record it.'' Pearl asked now interested.

'' We'll take one of the schools camera, record it and ask Peridot to transfer it on my computer.'' Lapis answered.

'' Doesn't she like hate when people ask her questions about her? She won't answer them.'' Greg questioned.

'' Ya, that the point. Well, just ask her into she get annoyed. I no people who have secrets hate to be questioned '' Lapis responded.

'' I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe we should just respect Ruby liking Sapphire.'' Rose suggested.

'' We can respect it all we want but, at the end Sapphire isn't who she says she is. Would you rather see Ruby in love with a fake girl than later being crushed by her or would you rather see Ruby knowing the truth and finding someone better.''

'' But, still. Even if we prove Sapphire mean how does that help are self? Ruby would be unhappy with both ways. If we prove were right, Ruby would be heartbroken. If we wait into Sapphire does something to hurt Ruby she'll be heartbroken. We should just stay out of it.'' Rose acknowledged.

'' Well, Ruby will get over it. She gotten over many thing before. She can get other this one.'' Lapis said carelessly.

'' But.''

'' But, nothing Rose. We need to be good friends by making sure Ruby ends up with the right person. Now are you in or not?'' Lapis crossed her arms.

'' Fine. Whatever.''

'' Okay, we'll meet up at Sapphire house and we'll get started.'' Jasper cheered. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Everyone met around Sapphire house. Their were many expensive cars parked in front and maids rushing in and out with glass figures, trash and others things. Some cars had flags on the side of it for parking anywhere they wanted too. End met up there wondering what was going on.

'' Most be something important. We should come back later as in next week.'' Rose said.

'' Nope where doing this today.'' Jasper insisted. Rose sighed.

'' Okay got the camera?'' Lapis said.

'' Yup and got Peridot to do it.'' Greg answered trying to figure out how to work it.

'' Awesome, who's going to knock on the door?'' Jasper asked. Everyone turned silent.

'' Rose?''

'' No. I'm only here to watch.''

'' Come on. Just bring her out here and then you can watch.'' Jasper begged.

'' Fine.'' Rose crossed her arms. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It was pretty loud from inside. It was like there were millions of people inside. Then, It sound like thousands of glass going threw on the floor. Then, loud yells being heard then back to millions people talking. That's when the door opened. A lady with black hair opened the door. She had a red mermaid dress with black high heels on. She had sea green eyes and blonde curly hair.

'' Hi.'' Rose said.

'' Are you the couture for the fabric of madam dress? It simply exquisite. Though, you look young for your age.''

'' No, I'm looking for Sapphire?'' Rose asked.

'' Oh Sapphire. Everyone loves her. She'll be at the door in a minute my dear. Just wait out here. Wouldn't want the lower class mixing in with us, now would we.'' Everyone around the door who heard the lady laughed. Rose and the other found it insulting. Another loud clash was heard from another part of the room. '' YOU HAD ONE JOB TO DO AND YOU MESS THIS UP! I SHOULD HAVE FIRE YOU YEAR AGO!'' The lady screamed, slamming the door in Rose face. The door opened again and it was Sapphire. She had on a light pink dress and white long gloves. Her hair was curled but, still long and had a blow in the back.

'' Hi.'' She said smiling.

'' Hi Sapphire. Do you remember me from the party?''

'' Um. I think so.''

'' Well, I'm Rose. Come with me.'' Rose pulled Sapphire away. She pulled her to the side walk were Pearl, Jasper and Lapis stood. Greg secretly started the recording.

'' Hey, Sapphire. We had some questions to ask you.'' Lapis said with her fake smile and faker voice.

'' Um Okay.''

'' So, you know Ruby right?" Lapis asked. Sapphire nodded. '' What do you think of her?''

'' Well. She kind, thoughtful, caring, smart and charming at times.''

'' So you say you have a crush on her?''

'' Well, define crush.''

'' You like her or not?'' Jasper said butting in.

'' Yes. Very much. She's the friend I always wanted.''

'' Okay cut the crap. Every killed someone? Or broken there hearts.''

'' Of course not.'' Sapphire giggled. '' Why would I ever have the reason to do that?''

'' I don't know you're evil, ask yourself that. And we can tell when you start to lie too.''

'' Evil? You guys are so funny and why would I have to lie to you all.'' Sapphire continued to laugh.

'' Maybe because you killed someone perhaps? Have you ever killed someone Sapphire?'' Jasper asked. She acted like she knew Sapphire was going to say yes.

'' Um. I don't think that goes under the list of questions.''

'' Yes it does answer it. Every felt like getting angry and hurting someone. I bet you never even felt the hurt of death before have you? Oh ya, your mother that your father killed.''

'' I'm sorry I have to go.'' Sapphire said walking away but, Jasper grabbed her wrist before she could leave. '' Let go of me please.''

'' No answer the questions now. We're not going to leave into we want to hear what we want to hear.'' Jasper said tightening her hand around Sapphire wrist.

'' Well, I'm sorry but, I never killed anyone or hurt them before.''

'' Them what do you mean? You have hurt someone.'' Jasper said with a evil smirk on her face.

'' I mean I've never hurt anyone okay, now let go of me.'' Jasper didn't listen to her.

'' You know something. Spill it now!''

'' Jasper let go of her.'' Rose yelled. '' She doesn't.''

'' No, I going to prove to Ruby she's did something terrible. And I'm going to get her back as my friend.'' Jasper pulled Sapphire against her will. '' I heard and read everything about you. You know how to fight don't you. Why don't you fight me?'' Jasper ordered.

'' Just let go of her.'' Rose demanded but, Jasper only muted her out. Pearl was scared to watch what was going to happen. Pearl step back to were Greg was. Lapis seemed to interested. She wanted to know and prove Ruby wrong.

'' Just leave me alone.'' Sapphire quivered. Jasper still didn't listen.

'' Fight me now or tell me.'' Jasper said pushing Sapphire on to the ground. Hard.

'' Get away form her or get hurt. Painfully.'' Said a girl about their age standing in front of Jasper. She had on a all black dress on. Her hair was long black and her eyes shined like a yellow but, it was light brown.

'' Who are you?'' Jasper asked questioned.

'' Doesn't matter who I am. Matters you lay a finger on her again and you might not make it to ask another.'' She said.

'' What are you going to do fight me? Go ahead.'' Jasper challenge. The girl didn't even think twice before she kicked Jasper down and pushed her to the ground.

'' Spinel Estevez. Top fighter in 3 states and national winner of all 6,780 fighting matches. If I were you I would think twice about your challenge with me.'' Spinel said. Everyone eyes widen when Spinel kicked Jasper to the ground in less than 5 seconds.

Jasper couldn't handle it anymore. She felt like she lost something in her. She wasn't Ruby friend anymore, She didn't win a fight and she was beginning to think she was wrong. And she didn't want to be wrong. She needed away from Sapphire to crack. Jasper started to laugh. Everyone was confused.

'' Why is this commoner laughing.'' Spinel asked Sapphire. Sapphire had no reply. She had no idea. No one did.

'' It's funny truly.''

'' What's funny?'' Rose demanded.

'' You think Ruby likes you. She only using you just like how your using her. She only wants the money. She promise me 50 50 if she get's with you. Guess you been played in your own game.''

'' What?'' Sapphire said trying not to believe what Jasper was rambling about.

'' Think about it. She knew the only way she can get rich was to get with you. We all did. And she promised if she got with you we'll get some of the money too. Though to do that she had to get close to you. She wasn't really into you but, the greens. She even sent us a recording of everything we wanted to no. Don't you feel stupid?'' Jasper laughed. Everyone was shocked about everything Jasper had said. Lapis herself couldn't believe it.

'' That's not true.''

'' Everything. Every single thing I said. And we were all in it. You're just a sad, ungrateful, girl.'' Jasper continued with her lies. She knew she was going to get a reaction from Sapphire. She needed on last thing to break her and she knew it. '' You should of died with your mother!''

That's when everyone turned silent. Sapphire turned as pale as paper.

'' Sapphire?'' Rose said approaching to her slowly and carefully. A tear went down her face. Sapphire ran away from them all.

'' YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO MAKE HER CRY! I DIDN'T AGREE TO DO THIS TO HER!'' Rose yelled. She walked away from the group angrily. Greg stopped the recording and ran after Rose and Pearl followed.

'' You lucky I don't bring my boxing gloves or you would have been found in a garbage bin where you belong.'' Spinel said as she walked away into the house.

* * *

 **OMG YASSSS. Next chapter I already have written so, do you guys want me to post it early on next Sunday? Next chapter is going to be basically a cause and effect of what's going to happen at the end of the story watch is about 5 more chapters or so. I have no idea depends on my writing mood and how much I write for each chapter. So, I'll see you all sunday. Review, Follow and Favorite.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby woke up around 6:30. She normally didn't get up early but, ever since she met Sapphire she woke up early just to talk to her. Sometimes, they would walk around the block or just hangout in the front yard of Sapphire house. Sometimes they would talk about interesting things, are just quietly smile to each other. Ruby also did eat lunch with her too. Sapphire would make lemonade and Ruby would make the sandwiches for there little picnic. It was like Ruby regular day now. And now she didn't have to avoid Jasper and Lapis long conversations so, she can see Sapphire because they weren't friends anymore. And maybe they'll leave her alone. For the past day now they been continuing to text her in their 3 group chat. Though, Ruby would never respond. Sometimes she wouldn't even read them. Sometimes it was hard to hide it from Sapphire because she seemed to know what was on Ruby mind. When Ruby phone would ring Sapphire wouldn't say anything like she would normally. She would stay silent like she knew what happened between them.

Ruby powered walk down the street. It was becoming colder and colder by the second. Though it was only in January. She finally got to the mansion. She saw Sapphire sitting under the cherry blossom that leafs were barley there. Some of them fell down on her blue head. She seemed sad. Mostly gloomy. She also looked blue like she was sitting outside in the cold without a jacket. She was just sitting there quiet. Not even realizing Ruby was there.

'' Hey Sapphire!'' Ruby said cheerfully. Sapphire slowly looked up.

'' What do you want.'' Sapphire mumbled. Ruby eyes widen.

'' I just want to talk. Like we normally do.'' Ruby responded.

'' Well, I don't want to talk to anyone.'' Sapphire said coldly. '' Not even you.'' She muttered.

'' Why not? Did I do something.''

'' Yes.''

'' Sapphire I don't know what your talking about.''

'' Ruby don't deny it. Just tell me if you did it. No lies.''

'' Did what?''

'' The other night did you record me to all your friends?'' She asked. Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing ' How did she find out?'

'' Y-yes B-but''

'' So, It was all true. Your not my real friend are you? Was I just a game to you.'' She asked coldly.

'' I am your real friend.''

'' Real friends don't do that.'' Sapphire muttered. Ruby could feel her anger going up. She felt her face grow hot.

'' Well, what do you know about real friends?'' She yelled. Sapphire looked up at her in a glare.

'' I KNOW THAT THEY DON'T HURT EACH OTHER!'' She screamed as tear fan down her face. She started to cry. Ruby wanted to go near her but, she didn't know how to approach her. Ruby couldn't feel like it hurt Sapphire more than it hurt herself.

'' Sapphire I-I'm sorry.'' Ruby said. Sapphire didn't reply. The last thing Ruby wanted to do was to see Sapphire cry. Now she made her cry. '' I didn't mean too. It's all my fault.''

'' It's not your fault it's mine.'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' But, I-I should have. I mean I could have.''

'' No you couldn't have done anything. I knew it was too good to be true.'' Sapphire said now holding her legs. '' I should of told you everything but, I didn't. Like I always do. I even tried to tell you a little bit about me and it hit me right in the face. I knew people were going to question me like they always do.'' Sapphire continued. '' I am bad aren't I.''

'' No you aren't. Your kind, nice and you never did anything wrong.'' Sapphire looked away from Ruby.

'' I did do something wrong, because of me you're not friends with your best friends anymore. I don't want to be like the others.''

'' What are you talking about?"

'' A lot of people do bad things. Only rich people do far worst. I've seen and heard things I shouldn't. Only I was promised to stay quiet. My dad didn't do anything though. But, people don't believe it. Just because other people did something wrong, they think everyone does something wrong. They even think my dad killed my mom.''

'' But, how do they no he did?"

'' They don't. That's the reason why I'm not suppose to leave the house. My dad told me that I had to stay in the house after my mom died.''

'' That's the reason why you stayed inside. We did you leave with me if you knew this was going to happen.''

'' I don't know. I guess I really liked you, than the others.''

'' The others?'' Ruby asked her.

'' Ya. I had a number of people who I talked to other the years. All of them weren't my really friends. Sometimes I would help them with money and they would return unless they needed more. Other times, they wouldn't stay more than 1 week. I was really stupid but, it made time go by faster. It kept me doing something besides being alone.'' Sapphire said.

'' Then why did you stay with me?''

'' I watched you all the time. I would stare out my window for hours waiting for you to walk down the block. Though, I was to shy to say anything at first.''

'' You mean you knew me before we met.''

'' Ya. I'm pretty weird aren't I. Though I knew your friends didn't like me.''

'' How?''

'' Just future vision you could say.'' Sapphire and Ruby giggled. '' But, I knew they had a hate for me. I didn't think it was going to get out of hand though.''

'' Out of hand?''

'' Well, ya. I guess I thought it would blow over but, they really hate me. I even knew about the video.''

'' What video.''

'' The one they recorded yesterday. Just promise me you wouldn't do anything to hurt them.'' Sapphire said. Ruby had no idea what she was talking about but she nodded.

'' If anyone hurts you I'll protect you.'' Ruby said hugging Sapphire. Sapphire leaned on Ruby.

'' You promise you won't tell anyone about this.'' Sapphire said.

'' About wha-'' Ruby was cut off short when Sapphire kissed her. Ruby was surprised at first but, she went along with the kiss. Sapphire lips tasted like cherry.

'' I like you a lot.'' Sapphire whispered in Ruby ear. Ruby kissed her back.

* * *

 **BONUS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

'' Mr. Lovato isn't going to like this.'' Spinel said crossing her arms.

'' Now what are we suppose to do. The whole point of her being locked up was to keep her from falling in love.'' Fluorite said angry.

'' Will just kill her. We killed Mrs. Lovato and we can kill her too. It's easy.'' Spinel answered tapping her foot.

'' But, what if she finds out. Do you know what she could do to us? She has more power in this world when she get older than her father.'' Lily said.

'' Just like her mother. And we can't have more members join the family. The more people the more the secret is going to get out.'' Fluorite answer.

'' Lily are you in?'' Spinel looked up at her.

'' Yup.''

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be about Spinel, Fluorite, Lily and Mr. Lovato. So, yep they kissed I feel like it was the perfect time. Only 3 or 4 chapters left. I know you wanted to see Ruby fight Jasper but, that's going to happen at the end which is coming soon. Only the big secret about why Sapphire stayed in the house wasn't the reason why. You'll find out Wednesday cause I don't want to give out too much. Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper, Lapis, and Rose stood in front of a tall building. They were there because the principal called them down. She said the richest man wanted to speak with them. Of course, by then, they knew what she was talking about. Rose knew it had something to do with Sapphire. All 4 of them knew. Ever since Jasper said the lies about Ruby, Rose hated Jasper. She didn't part take in the Sapphire theory anymore. Rose started to think that Sapphire wasn't what everyone thought. She started to believe Ruby was right and that everything she done for Sapphire was for a reason. Jasper and Lapis on the other hand didn't feel affected. Jasper still had a hate for Sapphire. Jasper only wanted to hurt Sapphire because she wanted Ruby back. She only wanted Sapphire gone because she wanted Ruby to be with her. She wanted Ruby to be her best friend again. Lapis only wanted to hurt Sapphire because she wanted to be right. She wanted to prove that she was right and Ruby was wrong. It wasn't that she didn't like Ruby it was just she wanted to be right. She spent hours on end studying about Sapphire but, most sites she found was taking down the next day or hour. There were people who were fans of Sapphire but, they knew little about her.

The building was tall and white. It had lots of windows. There were people walking in and out. Some were crying, somewhere in joy and some seemed so professional. The people that were crying had papers in there hands. It was a job application. They most have not been accepted in. The people who were happy, were jumping around in glee. They were hugging and smiling. The people who looked professional worked there. They had tight skirts, dress shirts and high heels. The building seemed too fancy for a business working building.

'' Why would Principal Yellow Diamond give us the address here?'' Jasper questioned. It made know sense why Yellow Diamond would sense why Yellow Diamond said to report to this building after school.

'' I don't know. Maybe it's because Sapphire dad wants to kill us all because we made her cry the other day?'' Rose miffed.

'' Just because it says Lovato doesn't mean it's Sapphire dad.'' Jasper replied. She didn't technically no if it was Sapphire dad or not.

'' It is Sapphire dad. I looked it up on Google.'' Lapis answered looking on her phone.

'' And look where Google got us! Stop trusting everything on the internet.'' Rose raged.

'' The internet never lies! You no it and I no it.'' Lapis yelled.

'' Let's just get this over with.'' Rose said walking inside the white building. Jasper and Lapis followed.

As they walked in it seemed like only rich people were in there. Lots of them had blonde or black hair. They all wore million dollar dresses and looked like they were having fun. A little to much fun. The inside of the building was all white. White leather, White tables and everything. Men and women gave looks at Jasper, Lapis and Rose. They looked as if they seen something nasty. Though, none of them cared as they walked in clueless.

'' And you 3 are?'' Said a women with a boring face expression. She was stilling at the front desk. Her black and grey hair was tightly put in a bun. Her glasses made her look like a old women. They showed the letter to the lady. '' Oh. Just sit there and try not to make any trouble.'' The lady pointed to white leather seats. Next to it, it had white chocolate candy. They all sat down looking around.

'' Do you think were in trouble?'' Lapis asked.

'' Probably thanks to Jasper.'' Rose answered as she turned the page of the magazine.

'' Shut up. I didn't do anything to the brat. I only pushed her. It's not like I pulled out a gun or something.'' Jasper said rolling her eyes at Rose.

'' Why don't you shut up your month it's always getting us in trouble.'' Rose responded back. Jasper rolled her eyes again.

'' Hello, I'm Liv. I'll show you 3 to Mr. Lovato office.'' Liv said. She had shot blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a tight black skirt, white shirt and black high heels. She had on a fake smile that seemed forced. The group nodded and followed her to the elevator.

'' So, why are you hear?'' She asked as she pressed the button to level 34.

'' Mr. Lovato sent us a invite here.'' Rose answered since no one else would.

'' Your so lucky. I never seem that man invite anyone unless it's business. I spent 12 years with him and I no everything about him.''

'' You know everything about Mr. Lovato?!'' Lapis asked. She knew she could get her answers from this lady.

'' Of course. When you work here, you have to no everything.''

'' Does Mr. Lovato have a daughter?'' Lapis asked. Rose felt angry in her mind. She felt like Lapis just couldn't get enough.

'' I'm not allowed to answer that ma'am.''

'' Why?''

'' Follow me this way.'' Liv said ignoring Lapis questions. The group followed her into a office. It was all white in the room and there were windows on each side. They were so high up you could see the whole city. There were leather seats, shelf, a white desk, some glass figures, and pictures. The floor wear glass too.

'' Just stay in here and don't touch anything into he get there.'' Liv said as she closed the door. Her high heels clicked into she was to far down the hallway to be heard. As soon as she left Lapis and Jasper start touching things.

'' Don't Liv say not to touch anything?'' Rose said crossing her arms.

'' Look this ice thingy have to be at least 56 grand.'' Jasper said holding it.

'' It is.'' Mr. Lovato said as he walked in. He was super tall. He had pale skin, dark blue eyes and black hair. He wore a black and white suit. He seemed like one of those strict parents. '' Why don't you take a seat?"

Lapis, Jasper and Rose quickly took a seat, scared of the man. Mr. Lovato pulled out his desk chair and sat down.

'' Before we start. I'll like to get to know you 3.'' Mr. Lovato said pulling out a few papers. '' We don't we say are names as a start?''

Lapis, Jasper and Rose said there first and last names as Mr. Lovato looked threw some papers.

'' I have a question.'' Lapis said.

'' Go right ahead.'' Mr. Lovato said.

'' Do you have a daughter?''

'' Well, yes I do.''

'' Wait, so you do have a daughter. Oh my god. I have so many question for you.'' Lapis lilted up.

'' Questions can wait now. Let's get to the main reason I called you here, shall we?'' Mr. Lovato said. Lapis, Jasper and Rose felt fear.

* * *

 **I am so sorry I updated late. I just forgot to update the chapter, read over it. It was a total mess. So, first thing first I just want to say there's about 6 or 5 more chapters left in this story. Only 6 or 5 no more. So that means this story will end about December 6 2015. The ending is so unbelievable. Also, New story is coming out. I think it's going to be around December. So, don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite. And remember 6 or 5 last chapters left!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rose, Lapis and Jasper sat quietly. Rose played with the curly pink ends of her hair, Jasper swear in her mind and Lapis was thinking about the questions and answer she'll get from Mr. Lovato. Mr. Lovato had to take a phone call and was right outside. It was so quiet in the room that they could hear his whole conversion outside.

'' This is all your fault.'' Rose muttered. Her black eyes were still looking down at her curly ends.

'' My fault? How's it my fault?'' Jasper responded a little loud. Rose looked up at her.

'' It's your fault because you shouldn't have came to her house and tried to fight her.''

'' I didn't fight her and anyways, you thought of the idea.''

'' I didn't think of it Lapis did. I said to prove it. Ruby already basically proved Sapphire wasn't mean. We need to prove she wasn't which if I may say, we didn't.''

'' You guys. It's no one fault, okay? We just have to tell Sapphire dad we didn't do anything. It's not like he can do anything.'' Lapis said.

'' So, lie?'' Rose answered. Jasper and Lapis both nodded. Rose rolled her eyes and continued to play with her hair. The door opened and Mr. Lovato came back with a whole bunch of papers that seemed important.

'' Let's get started.'' Mr. Lovato insisted.

'' Are we in trouble?'' Rose asked. Mr. Lovato looked down at her phone.

'' No. Not at all.'' Mr. Lovato slightly smiled.

'' Than, why are we here? Your clearly wasting my time.'' Jasper blurted. Lapis and Rose eyed her.

'' You see that's what I like too hear. Some demand. You know, I could use you. But, not voluntary.'' Mr. Lovato sound serious. '' Let me jump to it. I have a daughter that you 3 know. Am I correct?''

'' Yes.'' Rose answered. Lapis and Jasper both eyed Rose.

'' She's quite delicate. One thing that I wish I could change about her, really.''

'' We have no idea what your talking about.'' Lapis lied. Mr. Lovato serious face turned a meaner.

'' You know who I'm talking about. With matters like this I wouldn't lie. It can get you in deep trouble with me. And you wouldn't want that. Her name Sapphire.'' Mr. Lovato said. His eyes glared at all 3 of them like a warning. '' So, I have a little favor to ask.''

'' What favor?'' Jasper asked.

'' She's think people are. Nice. And I can't have that. So, I need you to kill her.'' Mr. Lovato said nonchalantly. Jasper, Lapis and Rose eyes widen.

'' Kill your own daughter! What kind of father are you?'' Rose demanded.

'' Not kill her. I mean just scare her. Just come with a couple of knifes in your hands and threaten her. Tie her up with ropes and lock her somewhere, I dunno'' Mr. Lovato said carelessly.

'' Isn't that against the law?'' Rose acknowledged.

'' Not if you have orders from me.'' Mr. Lovato responded.

Rose still wasn't having it.

'' Listen. Sapphire kinda a ice glass.'' Mr. Lovato said softer and kinder. He picked up a glass figure of a ballerina dancer. '' If you put near heat. It'll melt. Kinda with love. And if your so careful with it. It'll last. But, if you play around with it. And you drop it.'' Mr. Lovato threw it on the floor. Making the glass go everywhere. Lapis, Jasper and Rose grew scared. '' I'll break. And you can't put it back together.''

'' S-so your saying you want us to scare Sapphire into she'll.'' Lapis stammered.

'' Into she'll realized everyone isn't so kind as she thinks.'' Mr. Lovato answered.

'' Your paying us to dramatize your child?'' Rose solicited.

'' Yes. Just one little task for a large amount of money. Do you accept?'' Mr. Lovato asked. None of them answered the offer.

'' How much are you paying?'' Jasper asked.

'' 3 or 4 Million. It's depends on how you do your job correctly.'' Mr. Lovato answered.

'' What if I want to do it. Correctly.'' Jasper wondered.

'' Then I suggest that you only scare her. And don't lay a finger on her.'' Mr. Lovato said getting up and leaving. '' I'll give you 3 sometime. I'll be back.''

'' I'm doing it.'' Jasper quickly said. Lapis and Rose quickly turned to Jasper.

'' Why? What are you getting out of this. Just because your getting money doesn't mean you need it. Have some self respected.'' Rose blurted out.

'' I am having self respect. And it's not the money. I have a better plan.''

'' What?''

'' I'm going to kill Sapphire. Instead of scaring her, I'll kill her. Than, Ruby will be are friend again.''

'' What the heck Jasper. If you kill Sapphire, Ruby wouldn't forgive you.''

'' She won't know. That's the thing. Tomorrow I'll go with Lapis and we'll kidnap her. It's as easy as lowering a dog to a treat.''

'' Lapis.'' Rose said turning to Lapis. '' Do you really want to do this?''

'' I'm doing it. I'm sorry Rose. She ruined are friendship with Ruby, she pays.'' Lapis answered.

'' Fine. You can do this all you want. Just remember if something happens to Sapphire and Ruby there to know I wouldn't forgive you. Better yet, Ruby will completely hate you.'' Rose raged. Rose grabbed her bag and left the office. Jasper and Lapis had no rejects on there decision.

* * *

Sweet smells of baking filled Ruby house. It was only 7:30pm. Ruby and Sapphire decided to bake. They cooked 20 different breads flavors, 10 different muffins flavors, 12 different cupcake flavors and so many more. It seemed as if they were doing a baking sale. Sapphire loved to bake. It was her most favorite thing to do. While, Ruby loved what ever Sapphire made. At first it was just Sapphire making cookies and then it turned into a bakery. Ruby ate some of the toppings while, Sapphire couldn't stop. It was their first couple active. And maybe their favorite.

'' I think this one is my favorite.'' Ruby said popping a piece of lemon bread in her mouth.

'' That's what you said about the last 30 pastry I made.'' Sapphire laughed.

'' It's not my fault. All your food tastes so good.'' Ruby said.

'' Well, of course. You helped me.'' Sapphire smiled. That's when the door bell rang.

'' I'll be right back.'' Ruby said. Sapphire nodded.

Ruby walked to the door. She opened it. Rose stood in front of it.

'' Hey Ruby. Can we talk.'' Rose asked. Ruby nodded slowly as she walked outside.

'' Ya?''

'' You need to keep a close eye on Sapphire.''

'' Huh?''

'' Jasper and Lapis are planning to do something terrible to her. You need to keep her near you.'' Rose insisted.

'' What are they going to do?''

'' There going to kill her.'' Rose felt as if she wanted to throw up. '' I just. All the things Jasper and Lapis did. I had enough. I thought Sapphire was mean but, she isn't. S-she kind and I guess I let Jasper and Lapis control me. Now she could die.''

'' T-There going to k-kill Sapphire?''

'' Ruby I'm sorry. They want you to be their friend again. It all got out of hand.''

'' I need to talk with them.''

'' No. They don't know I told you. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone.''

'' Rose, there going to kill her. S-Sapphire my girlfriend. I like her a lot.''

'' You mean. You 2 are together. I'm so happy for you 2.'' Rose said. She gave Ruby a hug. '' You deserve happiness with her.''

'' B-but Sapphire could die. I'll be all my fault. What am I going to do?''

Rose looked in Ruby eyes. '' Sapphire won't die. Tomorrow will have a plan. I'll probably take them a couple of days to plan it all out. For now, you can't tell her.''

'' But.''

'' She won't die. All we have to do now is to plan.'' Ruby nodded. '' I'm going to leave before they find out I told you. Spend time with your girlfriend.''

Ruby watched as Rose ran down the block fast. The cold air felt like a slap to Ruby face. Ruby took a deep breathe and walked back inside the house. She went to the kitchen to see Sapphire sitting on top of the counter mixing hot chocolate. Sapphire looked beautiful. Her short pink dress, her blue socks, her now messy long hair. 'She's to nice and pretty to die' Ruby thought.

'' Who was it.'' Sapphire asked smiling.

'' No one really.'' Ruby said grabbing a strawberry. She didn't realize she was frowning a little.

'' Are you okay? You look sad.''

'' Nothing wrong Sapphire.'' Ruby said with a little smile.

'' Are you sure?''

'' Yup.'' Ruby answered. She looked up at Sapphire light blue eyes. '' You have something on your lips.''

'' What is it?''

'' Me.'' Ruby responded. She kissed Sapphire on the lips.

'' Oh Ruby. That's the 10th one today.'' Sapphire giggled. It was true. All day Ruby was finding ways to do surprise kisses on Sapphire. Ever since their first kiss Sapphire always knew when Ruby was going to kiss her. When Sapphire kissed Ruby, Ruby was completely surprised.

'' I won't stop just yet.'' Ruby teased. She kissed Sapphire passionately. Sapphire moaned as Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire small waist. Ruby pulled Sapphire in close. '' Should we take this upstairs?''

'' Of course.'' Sapphire replied. Ruby picked Sapphire up and carried her upstairs.

* * *

 **Just to make it clear, you all have 100% no idea what they did upstairs. So, here's the long chapter. It took me a long time to write it but, I did it. You all may think Sapphire dad is terrible but, he isn't. You'll see. Basically, Lapis and Jasper go real dark after this point. Though, I can't believe there going to kill someone to get there best friend back. All I have to say is that next chapter things are going down. Remember, review, follow and favorite.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby and Sapphire were in the kitchen. Sapphire sat on the counter top licking a lollipop while, Ruby cooked breakfast. The whole house was cold since it was in the middle of winter. Even though it didn't snow yet it was still the north pole. All night Ruby spent hours on end cuddling, kissing, and talking with Sapphire. Though, Ruby still couldn't get it out of her mind that Sapphire would die any day. She held Sapphire soft hand knowing it maybe her last, ran her fingers threw her hair, looked into her beautiful light blue eyes, made her pale skin blush. Ruby felt like she had little time with Sapphire. Even though she just met Sapphire and it's only been 9 months, she loved Sapphire a lot. It was just when was the right time to tell her and when was the right time before they kill her.

'' Sapphire, your really enjoying that lollipop, aren't you?'' Ruby joked mixing the eggs in the boll.

'' Well, I like all kinds of lollipops. But, cherry is my favorite.'' Sapphire answered. '' Basically, cherry's are my favorite things to eat.''

'' So, if I gave you a bowl of cherry's.''

'' I would got nuts.'' Sapphire said. Ruby and her laughed.

'' Is that why your lips away taste like cherry's?'' Ruby teased.

'' Half of it. I have lots of favor lipsticks. You'll find out what favor they are when you kiss me again.''

'' What if I kiss you now.'' Ruby asked.

'' Then you have 3 guesses.'' Sapphire answered. Ruby then kissed her.

'' Lemon?''

'' Correct.'' Sapphire smiled. Ruby kissed her again though it was longer. They then heard 2 knock on the door. The first time they couldn't hear but, the second one was louder. '' I'll get it for you.''

'' Sapphire you don't need too.''

'' I insist.''

Sapphire hoped off the counter top. She walked to the door. When she opened it two face that she fear the most were standing right in front of her. Her hands started to shake.

'' I-I'll get R-Ruby.''

'' No. It's okay we want to talk to you.'' Lapis said crossing her arms. '' Outside.'' She pulled Sapphire outside by the arm.

'' W-what do y-you w-want.'' Sapphire said backing away. She knew she was going to fall off the steps but, she didn't care. If it wasn't cold as ice outside she would have ran.

'' You.'' Jasper said with a tight rope in her hand. She grabbed Sapphire hard.

From inside Ruby heard a loud scream. Ruby heart stopped form a second.

'' Sapphire?'' She said loud. There was no answer. '' Sapphire?'' She said even louder. Ruby ran out of the kitchen. She went to the living room. The door was wide open. She knew Sapphire wouldn't leave the door open unless something had happened. A note was on the floor. Ruby ran to it before it blow away. It said:

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _Remember your best friends? When you would talk to us and would tell us everything? Everything had change when she came around. Everything had changed when she was here. If she wasn't alive you would still be are friends. We wouldn't have to do this. And we wouldn't have to end her. I'm sorry but, it's the end. Maybe a new beginning for us but, not with her. She'll have too go. Maybe for the better._

* * *

Mr. Lovato sat in his office. It was better cold in there as well as outside. Spinel and Fluorite both sat on one of the black chairs. They were both on their phones while Mr. Lovato signed his name on every paper. All the windows were covered in curtains.

'' Do you think I was wrong for doing this to Sapphire?'' Mr. Lovato asked.

'' What do you think Daniel? She's your daughter.'' Fluorite responded.

'' I don't know what I think. Sapphire don't even seem like my daughter. She's so. Different.''

'' When she grows up she's be important introduces in life. If she mess up everything could be ruined. She'll learn sooner or later.'' Spinel acknowledge.

'' That's the thing. What if Sapphire doesn't want to do this. I mean I don't enjoy this why would she?''

'' Enjoy the rich life?''

'' That's why her mother left. What if she leaves too. We still haven't told her the truth of what happened to her mother and it's been 11 years.'' Mr. Lovato mentioned.

'' Daniel we don't have to tell her anything into she's older and understands. You tell her now she'll flip out.'' Fluorite responded.

'' Then, what if she tried to get Sapphire back? What if she came back to take her away from me once again? Sapphire smart she'll put pieces together and were in big trouble.'' Mr. Lovato asked.

'' She not going to. Aliyah wouldn't dare do it again. She hasn't tried to do that in 5 years.'' Lily answered.

'' She tried to sue me, arrest me, put at least 30 charges on me. She going to come back when I'm gone.'' Mr. Lovato said.

'' The whole point of doing this was to make Sapphire stay in the house.'' Fluorite remembered.

'' Well, I didn't want this. I should of talked to her. I should have told her the day me and Aliyah divorced. I shouldn't have locked her up. And you two shouldn't have aloud me to continue!'' Mr. Lovato shouted. Lily, Spinel and Fluorite eyes widen.

'' Well, it was the right thing to do! The whole point of me pretending to be a maid in the first place was to protect her from the horrible things in life. For god sake I'm her aunt I should be paying that role as well as you playing the role of her father! Lily shouted back.

'' You can't protect the horrible things in life. Lily as my sister, I-I shouldn't have gave you that role. Fluorite and Spinel as her cousins I shouldn't have made you bodyguards for her.''

'' Where are you going.'' Spinel asked.

'' I'm paying the role of a father.''

* * *

 **So, now hundreds of secrets are coming out. Family secrets are broken. Really, I had to make Lily and Mr. Lovato brother and sister. It made sense in the plot. I thought you guys would have found out they were related sooner or later since Lily showed kindness to Sapphire since it was her niece. Also another secret that's out is Sapphire mother didn't die. You'll find out later why she left. Another secret is that Fluorite and Spinel were her cousins this whole time. Now, when Sapphire gonna die Mr. Lovato realizes her shouldn't have done all those things in the past.**

 **So, read the next chapter to find out if:**

 **Mr. Lovato come on time**

 **Ruby will find Sapphire**

 **Jasper and Lapis decide to kill Sapphire**

 **and Another family secret. Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sapphire opened her eyes again. She hoped that this was just a dream. That she would wake up on top of Ruby. That Ruby would be playing with her hair, swaying her softly. But, no. She was locked inside a dark room, tied up. She already tried screaming for help but, no one answered. No one came. She tried crying. And yes it didn't work but, she continued anyway. She wished Ruby was here. She wished Ruby was here to protect her, make her feel better and love her. But, as much as she could wish she couldn't get what she wanted. She was in the cold, in the dark and alone. And she couldn't stand to be alone. Not without Ruby. Every since she met Ruby alone felt like pain. Felt like being killed. Sharp pain. And Sapphire couldn't stand it no longer. She just wanted to get rid of it. Rid of everything.

'' Sapphire?'' It was Lapis. She walked in. Sapphire shut her eyes again. She didn't want to see the person who took her away. '' I'm sorry.''

Sapphire opened her eyes but, Lapis couldn't tell because Sapphire bangs cover her eyes.

'' I didn't want to do this. I just wanted to know everything. About. You.''

'' You wouldn't understand.'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' I would if you would just tell me. One thing.''

'' Why would I ever tell you something about me? You won't understand. No one does. Why would I tell you something that I never told Ruby?''

Lapis eyes widened. '' You never told Ruby anything?''

'' No. I would if I wasn't here. If you wouldn't have done this.''

'' I shouldn't have. Sapphire I-''

'' If you want to know everything fine. I'll do it.''

'' Y-you will?''

'' Fine.'' Sapphire said depressingly.

'' I'll get Jasper then.'' Lapis said. Sapphire knew what was going to happen already. She knew that at the end none of this was going to matter. Sadly, she wished none of this would matter now.

* * *

Ruby panicked. She couldn't believe it. That Lapis and Jasper took Sapphire. That Sapphire could die any second now. Ruby couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the pain without Sapphire. She was in love with Sapphire so much that without her she seemed like nothing. A piece of paper without letters or words. Love without a person to share it with. Rose bit her lip while reading the letter for the 100th time. She tried to figure out what it meant but, there were so many theories to the letter she had know idea which one to pick. Pearl was there too since Rose was there. Pearl wasn't much help thought.

'' This letter is so confusing. I-I don't know what to say.'' Rose said. Ruby was pulling out her hair (Not Really). She felt like she couldn't breathe.

'' I-I need to find her.'' Ruby said to herself. She needed to. She wanted to.

'' Why would they need her?'' Pearl asked.

'' I have know idea.'' Rose mumbled. '' Ruby are you okay?''

'' Y-yes. No! M-maybe?'' Ruby couldn't answer the question. She popped another lollipop in her mouth. She only ate the cherry ones. The ones that reminded her of Sapphire.

'' Ruby, don't worry. You'll be with her again. But, you have to stay clam.'' Rose asked.

'' How can I stay claim when she could be dead!?'' Ruby panicked.

'' She wouldn't be. Well not for long anyways. I no Lapis and Jasper. Lapis will be hesitate to kill her and Jasper will attempt to but, back down. She won't die, I promise you.''

'' How can you promise?'' Ruby mumbled.

'' Because. You'll be there to protect her.''

'' Oh My God!'' Pearl randomly yelled.

'' What?'' Rose and Ruby both said.

'' I no where she is!''

* * *

'' The maids locked you inside the house your whole life, am I correct?'' Lapis asked.

'' Yes.'' Sapphire mumbled. She wasn't tied up anymore. She was just sitting in the chair looking down at her pale hands. She didn't bother to run. She just told them everything they needed to no.

'' Did you ever try to run away?''

'' Once.''

'' Why was that?'''

'' Because. I had Ruby.'' Sapphire answered. It was true. She only ran away because she had someone that truly loved her and care for her well being. Her father only cared when it involved him and the maids didn't really cared as long as she was alive. Ruby was probably the only person who cared about her feelings and saw when she was sad.

'' And you have feelings for Ruby?''

'' Yes.''

'' Are you just using her?'' Jasper butted in.

'' No. She was one person I couldn't.''

'' So you have used a person before.'' Jasper said smiling with joy. She felt like she was finally right.

'' Not in that way. I only did it because I was told too. And it wasn't like they even cared for me, anyways.'' Sapphire replied. Sapphire had used people but, not in a mean way. Million of people told her to. Mostly her father. He told her when she got older that people would use her. Sapphire didn't understand the feelings of being used into she realized her father was using her. That's why the feelings with Ruby was so different then anything she felt before. All she felt her whole life was Angry, Sadness, Depression and Hurt. With Ruby she felt new feelings. With Ruby she felt Love, Acceptances, Warm and Cared for. Something she remember when she was little. Before her mom died.

'' What do you mean care for you?''

'' There's a feeling between being cared for or not being cared. It always hurt them but, it hurt me mostly cause that what I had to deal with. Every hour, minute and second I dealt with it. And it will never go away. I've tried and it didn't work.'' Sapphire responded.

Something must of hit Jasper because her smiling of joy ended up into a straight line. She wasn't frowning or smiling. Was this the answer she really wanted? She never thought someone could be also hurt if they did something terrible. She couldn't even deal with something that wasn't even half of the same problem Sapphire been in.

Aloud boom was heard. It was Ruby, Rose and Pearl.

'' SAPPHIRE!'' Ruby shouted. Sapphire eyes started to fill with hope while, Jasper eyes turned into frustration. She ran out the room slamming the door and ordered Lapis to tie Sapphire up and hid her. Though, Lapis was deciding if she wanted to do this.

* * *

 **I'M BACKKKK! I had writers block for the longest period of time. I was deciding so much what was going on I couldn't even write. I also got in some crappy drama at school and I could even focus cause of it. But, now I'm back and I promise I'm going to update on the days there suppose to Sundays and Wednesdays. All I have to say is that Jasper was so close into a change of heart into Ruby, Pearl and Rose came in. Plus the ending is going to make everyone cry. All so thank you for the 5,000+ views. Please, Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	18. Chapter 18

'' I'm letting you go.'' Lapis said throwing the rope on the floor.

'' Why?'' Sapphire asked. She wasn't sure if this was a trick.

'' Because. You should love, Ruby. You should be happy. And I never wanted to get in between you two.'' Lapis answered.

'' Thank you.'' Sapphire smiled. She gave Lapis a big hug and Lapis hug her back.

'' Now, go find Ruby. I'll stall Jasper.'' Lapis ordered. Sapphire nodded and ran out the room.

Lapis smiled. ' Maybe she's not that bad.' Lapis thought.

* * *

'' Sapphire?'' Ruby ran down the hallway yelling her name. She looked in every room possible. She felt close to her, like she was near but, still far away. She felt her heart race every step she made.

'' Ruby!'' Someone called. Ruby turned around to see Lapis.

'' What do you want.'' Ruby asked.

'' I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.'' Lapis acknowledged. '' And I want to help you.''

'' Why?''

'' Cause you deserve to be happy. With Sapphire. And I'm fine with it.''

'' You are?''

'' Fully. I took your best friend away. I'm not going to take another who you truly love.'' Lapis said. Ruby thought about it but, warmed up to the feeling.

'' Our best friend.'' Ruby said with a smile. Lapis smiled back.

'' I know where Sapphire is. Follow me.'' Lapis said. Ruby nodded and ran behind her.

* * *

Sapphire walked slowly down the hallway. She had know idea where she was or why she was here. All she wanted was to find Ruby. And freckly, she was probably just going to sit down and cry about it. Though, she knew it wasn't going to help. Instead of running, she walked. She walked so she'll remember were her surroundings were and that she was walking around and around thousands of times.

'' Ruby!'' Sapphire yelled. Still silent. The only thing she heard was her shoes making clicking sounds against the floor. '' Ruby!''

'' Sapphire?''

Sapphire turned around to see Rose and Pearl.

'' Thank god your alive.'' Pearl rejoiced.

'' Did you find Ruby?'' Rose asked. Sapphire shook her head. Though, she kept a distance away from the two girls. She didn't know if they were with Jasper or Ruby.

'' I think she went down there.'' Pearl said pointing behind them. '' Aren't you coming?''

'' How do I know your not with Jasper?'' Sapphire asked. Rose bit her lip.

'' Because we want to help you.'' Pearl answered. Sapphire still wasn't believing it for a second.

'' I no you may not trust us after how we treated you but,'' Rose explained. '' We are on you and Ruby side. You two are perfect together. And we want you two too stay together.'' Rose smiled. Sapphire smiled back.

'' Thank you.'' Sapphire shined her smile.

'' Now, let's go find Ruby!''

* * *

 **I'm back again xD I can never update on time with there story. And sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I'm sick and I just putted anything together. Next chapter is probably going to be a death. Mesh not know who gonna die but, someone gonna die next chapter. Also finally I can rest in peace. STEVEN UNIVERSE COMING BACK IN A WEEK! I rolled around in my feelings finding out this. Review, Follow and Favorite bruh.**


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't long before Ruby had found Sapphire. Now, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis, Rose and Pearl all sat on the steps inside the abanded house.

'' Okay, we got Sapphire let's go now. This place gives me the creeps.'' Pearl said.

The house was creepy. Bricks were falling apart causing wildflowers and weeds growing on the side.

'' Pearl, your right. I think we should go before Jasper comes.'' Rose agreed as she threw a stick to the side of the house.

'' I would love to throw a stick to Jasper,'' Ruby said.

'' We can get Jasper when Sapphire is safe and well.''

'' I think we can take Jasper on now.'' Rose thought. '' There's 4 of us and 1 of her.''

'' Ya. but, Jasper is like 5x people in one body. We might as well leave.'' Pearl denied.

'' What do you think Sapphire?'' They both asked.

Sapphire bit her lip. She didn't know what to think anymore. Now, she wished people made decisions for her. Maybe then she would be in this mess.

'' I don't think anything,'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' Well, you don't have to Sapphire. We can take you home.'' Rose offered.

Sapphire went back to her sight mode. Would she rather face the wrath of her father or would she rather deal with Jasper?

'' I um, I have to think about it,'' Sapphire said in a lower voice.

Lapis stood up. '' We should keep moving before Jasper finds us.''

They all stood up and started walking to the next part of the house. Sapphire, though, was still lost in thought she would let the others make the decisions for her.

* * *

Mr. Lovato walked into the abanded house. He dreaded that he picked this place to scare the living daylights out of his daughter. The place was already fighting by just standing in the front door. He had already told Jasper to meet him in the front of the house.

'' Jasper!'' He yelled.

'' I'm here, I'm here!'' Jasper said back walking out of the shadows. '' What's up, I have no time.''

'' What do you mean no time?''

'' No time as in, Lapis ran off with Sapphire,'' Jasper answered. Mr. Lovato signed a breath of happiness that nothing had harmed his daughter.

'' I want to cancel the deal I made with you.''

'' What why?''

'' Because I don't want this for Sapphire anymore. She doesn't deserve this.''

'' Yes, she does. She's a brat. This is what you wanted.''

'' Not anymore. I still give you the money you want but, end this here.''

'' No.''

'' No what?''

'' No, I'm not going to do what you say.''

'' Why?''

'' Because I want to kill her!'' Jasper answered.

* * *

Sapphire walked slowly behind the others. Lapis was the first to notice.

'' Hey, you alright?'' Lapis asked.

'' Ya, I'm alright.'' Sapphire answered with a weak smile.

'' Again, I'm really sorry about this Sapphire. I didn't mean to do this and for it too got this far.''

'' Me neither. I'm really sorry, Lapis.''

'' What! You don't need to be sorry, I do!''

'' No, you don't. I stole Ruby from you and caused Jasper to go crazy. I think after this I'll take a break for all of this.''

'' You mean take a break from Ruby?'' Lapis asked surprised. Sapphire nodded.

'' You can't take a break from Ruby. She cares about you. She loves you. Don't you love her?'' Lapis rambled. She tried to keep low so, the others wouldn't hear them.

'' I do. I love Ruby more than anything. But, she can't love me more than anything.'' Sapphire sighed. Lapis frowned.

Before they knew it loud screaming was heard from the hallway. All of them ran to the voices into they saw a man and Jasper yelling at each other.

'' Dad?''

'' Sapphire!''

* * *

 **I'm back after the long year and 4 or 5 months. I finally found a way to continue this story to drill me back into it. Get it drill like The Crystal Gems are making a drill? So, this will be updating most likely Tuesdays. Remember, my new story The Blue Umbrella is coming every Sunday. Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

'' Dad, what are you doing here?'' Sapphire asked in anger. You wouldn't believe her father and her looked like a family. He was more dark and vampire looking then how Sapphire looked more human and covered around smiles.

''Sapphire you need to leave.'' Her father said. '' All of you need to leave.''

'' You all aren't going anywhere unless I say so!'' Jasper yelled. Everyone turned quite.

Rose walked near Jasper but, not close to her. '' Jasper you need to stop. All of this isn't worth it.'' Rose said softly.

'' Yes, it is. She stole Ruby from me.'' Jasper responded back.

'' Jasper, I'm so sorry,'' Sapphire said coming to her. Jasper refused and pushed her hard on the ground.

'' Don't you dare put a hand on her!'' Mr. Lovato said standing in front of Sapphire. '' This is getting out of hand, I'm calling the police.''

Mr. Lovato dialed the number but, before he could call Jasper took out a gun and shot him 2 times. Everyone's eyes widen with shock. Sapphire covered her mouth.

'' Oh my god,'' Pearl whispered.

'' Dad?'' Sapphire mumbled grabbing his hand.

'' Sapphire...You need to go.''Mr. Lovato said between breaths. Sapphire shook her head.

'' I can't go. I'm not leaving you.'' Sapphire said. Tears running down her face.

'' Y-you really have too. I... really don't want you to get hurt.''

'' What am I going to do?''

'' You are going to live out your life. Do what normal people do. Love.'' Mr. Lovato said trying to comfort his crying daughter. He could see Sapphire crying uncontrollably on the floor beside him.

'' I'll be all alone,'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' No you won't you'll have your friends and the maids.'' Mr. Lovato said. Though, he knew that Sapphire was going to be alone without her mother or him. '' Sapphire look, I really love you.''

Sapphire looked at him. He had a weak smile and tried to keep his eyes open for her.

'' I really love you too,'' Sapphire said. Her tears falling down off her cheeks. She could feel his hand going cold, he turning paler and his hand slipping out hers. By then she knew he was dead.

'' Sapphire,'' Ruby said approaching her.

'' Oh Ruby,'' Sapphire said. She turned and hugged her tight.

'' Everything going to be alright,'' Ruby said. Hugging her back.

'' No it's not.'' Sapphire cried.

'' Yes, it will. I'll be right here to help you. All of us will.''

'' You promise?'' Sapphire mumbled.

'' I promise. I'll never leave you.'' Ruby said softly.

Ruby put her hands around Sapphire back but, felt something. When she pulled away a knife was jabbed right in Sapphire back. Blood poured down as Sapphire fell back.

* * *

 **Someone messaged me about this story and I totally thank them for it. I finally continued this story and it feels nice. And now that there is someone for me to write about that's not boring, I'll update again this month. I have no comment for Sapphire in the end but, I was crying when Mr. Lovato died. 1. I don't know how he said 4 or 5 lines when shot 2 times. 2. Where did Jasper get all this stuff I don't know. 3. Happy Mothers Day! Steven Universe in too deep got me like xD**


	21. Chapter 21

Ruby stood there in shock. The blood was spreading across the floor. The blood inked on Ruby hands. At this point, everyone was shocked. Even Jasper for getting the job done. Ruby fell to her knees in front of Sapphire. She started crying. She blamed herself for everything. The kidnapping, the way Sapphire felt, her father dying and now her. Everything would be her fault. She should have listened to what the maids told her. She should of left Sapphire alone, she would be heartbroken but she would have been living. The only thing Ruby could tell Sapphire was living was the way Sapphire held her hand tight.

'' I told you I would kill her,'' Jasper said breaking the silents in the room. She then walked away only her steps being heard.

Ruby couldn't get a word out. All she could do was hold Sapphire hand and pat her long blue hair.

'' We need to do something,'' Rose said. '' Pearl call the cops.''

Pearl nodded taking out her phone and dialing the number fast. She talked on the sidelines. Rose then bent down next to Ruby.

'' Ruby you have to pull the knife out.'' She mumbled. Ruby shook her head. She couldn't bare to. '' If you want her to have she littlest chance of living now you'll pull it out.''

Ruby could feel Sapphire hand slipping away. The more minutes passed the more Sapphire got weaker and weaker. She couldn't even hold her hand anymore.

'' I can't, I-I can't do it,'' Ruby mumbled. Rose looked at her.

'' Yes you can. The time the cops come Sapphire will be dead.'' Rose explained, she took Ruby hands and put them on the knife in Sapphire stomach. Ruby looked at Rose and Rose looked at her with hope in her eyes.

She pulled the knife out carefully. The more she pulled it up the more blood came out. Once it was out, there was no telling if Sapphire was alive. She didn't have this pain look anymore, her hands weren't clutched in a fist. She looked like she was sleeping. And Ruby couldn't bare it but cry hard.

'' I'm going to find something to wrap her up in,'' Rose said. Pearl went along with her.

Lapis sat next Ruby and Sapphire. '' She'll be fine. I know she will.'' Lapis said. She too ran her fingers through Sapphire hair like Ruby.

'' No she won't,'' Ruby mumbled. She looked down at Sapphire snowy pale skin. '' This is all my fault. I-I should have been with her. I shouldn't have let her open the door herself. I should have looked harder for her. I should have fought Jasper. I should have...'' Ruby trailed off with her sobbing. Lapis tried not to cry herself,

'' You know, she told me she would break up with you,'' Lapis mumbled. Ruby looked up fast with tears still coming down.

'' I was a bad girlfriend too?'' Ruby asked. Lapis shook her head.

'' She didn't say it like that. She meant she would break up with you so everything would go back to normal.'' Lapis took a deep breath. '' She would give up being in love with you so Jasper and I wouldn't feel terrible.''

Ruby listened.

'' She felt like she stole everything away. She felt like she was the cause of this Ruby. I bet if she could say something to you now, she would tell you that she loves you. That she wished she could be with you forever.'' Lapis continued. She was now crying. '' She was a really good person. She told me sometimes she would pretend to have a friend to talk to. That she never met anyone like you and that she loved you more than anything. She told me everything I wanted even...''

'' E-Even what?'' Ruby asked.

'' Even that she would die to be with you. She would kill herself just to see you happy. That she would go through pain to watch you smile.''

'' She said that?''

'' Yes, she meant every word. She told me so many things. Sometimes she'll smile back in the memories she told us or cry when it was too hard to say.'' Lapis confessed. She took out something in her pocket. '' Peridot gave me this to record everything she said. Most of it is about you.'' Lapis handed it to Ruby.

'' Why would you give me this?'' Ruby asked staring down at it. '' I thought this is what you wanted to know.''

'' It was. But looking back I never gave her a chance. You did, though. You should listen to it. Everything said in that recorder is from her heart.'' Lapis said.

They then both heard sirens and lots of foots steps. Pearl and Rose came back with the cops and the ambulents

* * *

By the time they got to the hospital, Mr. Lovato was pronounced dead. Every news reporter and paparazzi outside and some inside wanted to know what happened. It was all over yahoo, google, youtube and other public websites. It took over 2 hours for their parents to see their kids in the waiting room but was asked out moments since they were evidence of what happened. Not a lot of things were said about Sapphire though and it drove Ruby crazy. None of the doctors said anything if Sapphire was going to live or die. They took her to 3 surgery and no one said any information. By 5 hours everyone inside and outside the building wanted to know if Sapphire was alive. No word was said, though.

The girls went with the story that a man came and shot Mr. Lovato and stabbed Sapphire. They were only at the abanded house because they're car shut down and for safety, Mr. Lavato suggested to stay there into someone picked them up. Then a random man came to kill him and Sapphire. The cops believed it. Ruby hated the way Jasper had gotta away with what she did but Ruby had no evidence in saying a 15-year-old did it. So she was stuck with following the story she knew Sapphire would hate to here. The hospital suggested for them all to stay there into the cops found who had done it. Their parents bring their things and signed a paper giving them permission to look over them into everything cooled down. From then on Ruby spent every hour in Sapphire room. She wanted to see Sapphire and tell her one thing when she woke up. I Love You.

* * *

It's been 2 days. Nothing was being heard from. She looked down at Sapphire and saw she was still sleeping. She was still in the same way she was when she entered the hospital. Ruby looked at the time and realized she spent the night sleeping in the seat next to Sapphire again. Though she didn't care. It was 4am now. She got up from the seat and made should every wire that was attached to Sapphire was correctly working. She then turned off the side lamp and went to the waiting room.

No one was in there. It was just a desk lady who was typing on the computer with headphones and her. Ruby sat on one of the seats with her legs to her chest. The others were probably sleeping. Ruby then shoved her hands in her pocket only to feel the recorder she put in theirs. She unplugged the headphones from her phone and into the recorder. She press play...

* * *

 **Sorry, I haven't updated but here I am. So, the next 3 or 4 chapters are going to be what Sapphire said to Lapis. I promise myself I'll get this story done and stop playing Sims 3 and 4 too much. That basically what I've been doing for the past 2 months. I'm planning for a happy ending. This story has been going on for almost a year. Also since next month is my** **anniversary** **I have a special story. Follow, Favorite and Review because this story is coming back.**


	22. Chapter 22

_There was muffling of voices, sounds of things dropping and then silent. For just a second. That's when the video recorder played. There were close footsteps, a door opening, and closing._

 _Lapis moved her hair behind her ears. She was having second thoughts about everything. Kidnapping when she was in high school. Jasper threatening to kill and she was only a grade above her. To Lapis, this all felt so fake. Though she wanted to know more about Sapphire, provide to Ruby that she wasn't as sweet, kind and thoughtful as she thought she was. Lapis was too close to the truth to throw it alway for age and second thoughts. Her first thoughts came in first._

 _'' Sapphire?...'' Lapis started. The room echoed since there was only peeling wood floors and old ceilings, besides Sapphire tied up to a chair in the middle. '' I just want to ask you questions... Don't make this harder for yourself than it has to be.''_

 _Sapphire looked up. She could feel the ropes tighten against her arms and legs. '' Why are you doing this?'' Sapphire asked. '' Why are you and Jasper so interested in me. There isn't anything special about me!''_

 _Lapis turned away from her. '' Ruby seems to think so.''_

 _It had gotten quiet again. '' You made Ruby record everything I said.''_

 _Turning around quickly Lapis gave a how-did-you-know look._

 _'' Ruby wouldn't ask me those unless someone wanted to know. It all adds up that it was you and Jasper who wanted to know.'' She responded in a low voice._

 _'' Why did you let her? Let her give us that information?''_

 _Sapphire stared at her tied up arms. '' Because- I don't know. Ruby makes me so different, if this was anyone else, I wouldn't have stayed so long but I did for her. Now.''_

 _'' So you been with other people?'' Lapis pried. '' We were right.''_

 _Biting her lip, Sapphire still stared at her hands. ''Right and wrong. I wasn't romantically involved with others as I am with Ruby. The others were missing something; some lacked the friendship I wanted, some used me and others did want me. But I...they didn't feel right. Being with Ruby filled something in me so much more. I hadn't felt so Happy in years.''_

 _'' Is it because your father was a bad man.''_

 _'' No, he wasn't always like this. He was nice when my mother was around...''_

 _Lapis started to warm up to Sapphire. Taking a seat on the on part of the wooden floor that was peeling. '' Did you kill your mother?''_

 _Sapphire took a long deep breath, her voice starting to tremble. '' She didn't die because of us. She died because the maids killed her. I saw... my father was so torn down that he didn't believe me. He made me think otherwise for years. He thought I got those ideas from the outside world. That if he kept me in that mansion, I wouldn't have to think that such close people would kill their friends.''_

 _'' Then why didn't you run away like you sorta done now!''_

 _A couple of minutes of clients. '' He was all I had as a family. Relatives never visited unless for a party and I had no friends. My father, as much as he done so much wrong, he's still my father, nothing will change that but with Ruby...'' Sapphire breathed in and out. '' She wasn't all I had that I had no choice. Every choice I made, it all went back to her in the beginning. For some reason, she just.'' She started to cry. '' I was just so happy with her that I was sad. I wanted her so badly that I knew it would end. I've done this with people so many times it made no sense to tell Ruby everything even if she was different.''_

 _'' One last question,'' Lapis said. She looked down at the paper in her hand with the question circled around. '' Do you love her?...''_

 _'' With all my heart...''_

 _*Rest Continues in chapter 18*_

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes. She looked down to see the tape recorder had ended. Touching her face, she was crying. Everything said everything she did result in her. Every choice she made came back to her. Even her last choice ended up in her dying because she loved her. Sapphire had known everything from the start but still kept being with her, she wasn't crying all those times because she was hurt or sad. It was because she was happy. Was Ruby the center of all of Sapphire choices?

Turning around, she peeked through the curtains of the window to see the sun almost up. The darkness with the stars was still outside but the sun rising color was approaching from the bottom. She remembers this was the same exact time Sapphire and she had slept together. Ruby started to think closely about everything she had said into she had loud running footsteps. When Ruby turned back around, Rose and Pearl shocked faces stood there.

.

.

.

.

.

'' Sapphire waking up.''

* * *

 **Yup this is a short chapter because I'm sad to say but the next chapter is officially the last chapter. I started this story in 2015 and gained so many readers following up on this story. I felt so happy that I decided to give you all everything that happened in Sapphire life. Now, I bet everything adds up now. The next chapter every question will be answered with lots of characters coming. There will be a bunch of surprises in the next chapter that will shock you all. So, write in the comments all the questions you have so they can be answered.**


End file.
